Motherly Love
by TheLadyG
Summary: Yes I know, another YYH HP crossover. However this is different. There are no sixth year transfer students, nor spirit detectives trying to defeat Voldermort. Kurama centric I think
1. The Beginning

Hello, this is The Lady G. in my second fanfiction, and my first multi-chapter fanfiction. I know that Harry Potter, Yu Yu Hakusho crossovers are abounding, and meny of them are astoundingly similar, so I will make a promise that this crossover will be different. How? Well that is for me to know and you to find out. I also promise that there will not be a Mary-Sue or any OC in a leading role.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

It was mid-June and Kurama, known in the human world as Minamino Shuichi (1), was walking back from his part time job, working at the flower shop of his step-father, Takagaki Shuzo(2). He was feeling vaguely lonely as both Yusuke and Hiei were still in the Makai, and Kuwabara was out of town with an advanced study group. The extra courses to help collage admittance had never crossed Kurama's mind, he would rather stay home be with Shiori.

A small smile crossed his face at this thought. Shiori was the first being in the three worlds to truly love him, not just lust like so many demons that he had meet, and now that he thought about it she was the first person that he loved. Sure he had had as close to friends as one could have in the Makai, but nothing can close to what he felt for her. It was just that, well Takagaki, he made Shiori so happy, but still Kurama felt that he was losing time with his mother. At one point he was willing to give up everything to make Shiori happy, now, it's not that he was jealous; it's just that he wished that he could be the one making her happy.

"But that is jealously," he said to himself, as he reached their front yard.

At the sound of his voice a great snowy owl (3) flew from the front of his house. He turned and to watch the bird fly off. He blinked a few times with confusion, for although he had seen this type of owl before, he had never seen one in the middle of the day, nor the summer months.

"Now that's a good omen," He thought to himself, stopping in front of his door. He opened the door, walked in and while swinging around to close the door something bright green caught his eye. There was a letter where the owl had been. Stooping down he picked up the envelope and read the address, _Takagaki, Shuzo _was all that it said(4).

* * *

(1)Please note that all names' of Japanese characters will be written family name first.

(2)I do not know Kurama's step father's name so I made this up, if you know the step father's real name please tell me.

(3)Snowy owls or Shiro fukuroo can be found in Japan, but only in the winter and even then it is uncommon.

(4)I know Harry's letter had more stuff on the address, but by this time Dumbledore would have been fairly crushed for time so he would not have bothered...

Please R and R, tell me what you think I swear more will be coming soon, and the chapters will be longer.


	2. The Letter

Ok, like I promised a longer chapter two.

Disclaimer: TheLadyG only owns an old bird bath which keeps telling her that she does not nor ever will own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

"Oy, Bro. I'm Home!" A rowdy thirteen year old shouted as he slammed the door to the Takagaki/Minamino residence.

"I never would have known," his step-brother, Kurama lightly responded with a touch of sarcasm.

"Aw, come on...where's the love?" The younger boy responded throwing his arms around Kurama.

"It would appear to be all around me," he responded with a small grin gracing his face.

"Oh, that reminds me, Dad's stopping to get dinner. He wants us to set the table so that we can eat when he and Shiori-san get here."

"And how did my comment remind you of that?"

"I donno" He responded with a wide grin that reminded Kurama of Yusuke.

"So, then I guess we should get started, ne?"

* * *

Shiori could not help but smile when she walked into the house and heard her boys laughing in the kitchen. Both she and Shuzo had been worried about their son's getting along after the marriage. However other than the occasional squabbles, that were almost always light hearted, those two seemed to get along marvelously. That was one problem avoided but for every problem avoided a more annoying one comes. By some weird twist of fate, both boys were named Shuichi, a fact that contributed to the majority of the confusion in the household.

"Boys," she called, "are you ready for dinner?"

"Oh course," and "Whee, food!" were the two simultaneous replies.

Shuzo looked over at her, and with a small helpless shrug said, "Well, at least their honest"

"Oh, Shuzo-san, I almost forgot," Kurama said when both Shuzo and Shiori entered the room. "A letter arrived for you, it's not normal, the sender seems to prefer bright green ink and Romanji(1)."

There was silence in the room before Shuzo coughed slightly and said "Oh it's nothing, probably a prank or an old school friend or something"

The rest of the night continued without any major interruption or renewed discussion of the letter.

* * *

Kurama still had his doubts about the letter, bet he knew that if Shuzo didn't tell him then that he would not ever tell him, at least not directly. However Shiori was a lot closer to Shuzo than he was. Kurama figured that if Shuzo told any one it would be Shiori and if Shiori had her way, Shuzo would tell her tonight.

Kurama lay down on the floor of his room, pressing his ear to the floor, which just happened to be the roof of the living room. With his eyes closed he focuses on his demonically enhanced hearing. For the longest time he listened to the quiet voice and foot steps of his mother.

The footsteps seemed to grow louder. It seemed as though she was coming to the door. He lifted himself off the floor to great her but his movements seemed slow. Knock, knock, Kurama you in there? He responded but to his surprise his voice was much too deep to be human. He looked down and saw the hands of his Yoko form. He tries to run to behind the rock, but his movements were still slowed. Of course, he thought I'm tangled in the blanket. Each time he tries to remove them, he just became more tangled. He fought but they seemed to come alive, crap, he thought, black rags love to eat foxes. The door creaked open. Every thing slowed, he tried franticly to get out of sight but it was like moving in water. He was in water, He couldn't breath. He saw Shiori, then her heard her shout "I thought you loved me, how could you keep something this important from me?" and everything went away.

Kurama jerked awake on the floor. He looked around; there was no transformation to Yoko, no random rock, no killer black rags, and no Shiori in the doorway.

"I was a dream," he sighed, "but that voice sounded so real."

He looked over at the clock; it was one thirty in the morning. "I guess their done talking by now," he thought to himself, laying down on the bed and drifting off to a more peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Shiori-san, there's something that I..."

"What is it dear?"

"There's something that I have not told you, please sit down, this could get long." Shiori did and motioned for him to continue. He did, saying, "You see I am a wizard."

"Like from the show My Wife is a Wizard?(2)"

Shuzo gave a small laugh, "well, sort of. You see when the British first came to Japan, some of their more adventurous wizards came with them. And while the British were bringing over industry, these wizards brought over their way of practicing magic as well. Before long Japan became a very strong magical nation, and after the Second World War Japan sent diplomats to Britain to help keep the relationship between the two countries stable.

My father was one of those Japanese Diplomats; while he worked at the ministry of magic I was educated at Hogwarts, the British magical school. It was at this school that I met Brown Anna-san, Shuichi-chan's mother. She died eight years ago, but specified in her will that if Shuichi should develop magical talent that he would be sent to Hogwarts, not Ken-Touitsu(3), the Japanese school. She wanted our son to be taught by Dumbledore whom she believed to be the most powerful wizard in the land. So three years ago Shuichi-chan started going to Hogwarts. That's the boarding school that I told you about."

"Why haven't you told me any of this? I thought you loved me, how could you keep something this important from me?"

"I'm sorry Shiori-san, I just, I guess I wanted to protect you."

"Protect me from what? It's a new generation; women are equals, not a thing to be protected." She asked her eyes fixed on her husband.

"I didn't mean to insult you, but last year one of the most powerful, and evil wizards ever returned. Almost all of Britain fears to speak his name. He and his followers have gone on to kill many non-magical people. I was worried that if I told you, that well some taboo would be broken and the trouble of the wizarding world would come crashing down on our lives. I just didn't want..."

He broke off as Shiori put her arm around his neck. "Ignorance won't protect anyone, for they will then walk blindly into danger. But if that is how you feel, why tell me now?"

"I received a letter from the headmaster of Hogwarts, here, read it."

_Dear Mr. Takagaki,_

_This is a request for your help from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We currently find ourselves without a Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor which, as you must know, is a necessity in this time of unrest. You also must have surly heard, for it is a student rumor around here, that the position of D.A.D.A. teacher is jinxed. I will not deny the fact that that position has been held by five different teachers within the last five years, but even if you only teach for a year it will be far more helpful to the students than going a year without a teacher. We are also aware that you have recently married, and by no means do we want to impose, however should you decide to come you will be given a house off castle grounds in the village of Hogsmeade. We sincerely hope that you will decide to join us in this noble quest of attempting to educate the next generation of witches and wizards. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, first class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

After reading the letter and thinking for several minutes Shiori said, "well, what's the problem, go."

"You think so?"

"Oh course many children including your son will be in danger if they do not learn how to defend themselves."

"but..."

"shhh. This Hogsmeade place is right off the castle grounds right?"

"Yes"

"And in these grounds is who you said the most powerful wizard is, right?"

"So you would feel safe there. Thus there is no reason not to go..."

"Yes," then her eyes open with sudden revelation, "what about my son."

* * *

(1) Romanji is the Japanese system of writing that uses the Roman alphabet to write words.

(2) This is an actual Japanese show, I found it while searching on google, and I could not resist.

(3) Bright(as in smart) Unity

Please R&R, Harry Potter will be appearing in the next chapter.


	3. The Call

A whale is not a fish, a whale is not a fish, a whale is not a fish, a whale is not a fish....

Hiei: what The Lady G is trying to say it that since her brain has been fried by Moby Dick this chapter is cut shorter than it was intended to be.

The whiteness is coming

Hiei: Oh, and that she does not own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho

Whiteness

Hiei: If she did she would be rich enough not to have to read Moby Dick

* * *

Harry sat under the dieing Hydrangea plant outside of a lonely house. The Dursleys had left not too long ago to pick up an exchange student to Smeltings. They had said that they got this student since Dudley was a prime example of the school, but Harry thought that it was because Dudley would fail if the school didn't offer some form of extra credit that he had to do. Whatever the reason was Harry did not want another student in the house. It wasn't that he was worried about one of Dudley's lackeys permanently residing in the house well maybe that was one reason. It was the fact that another innocent would be put in danger by being around him.

"Just like Sirius," he thought bitterly. "Everyone and everything around me dies. My parents were killed because Voldermort was going after me. Cedric, Sirius they all died because I was stupid. Hell, even the plants around me are dieing."

Harry was awakened from his internal rant by a flower blooming near his arm. The Dursleys were back. Looking at the exchange student Harry had two thoughts.

The first was "I thought Smeltings was an all-boys school."

The second was "Bloody Hell they must be furious."

* * *

Kurama had had a long day, and it wasn't just the nine hour time change between Britain and Japan, although that did not help.

He left Japan early that morning after saying his goodbyes to Keiko and the Kuwabara's. Kuwabara Kazuma was particularly against him leaving.

"Come on Kurama-kun..."

"Please remember that I'm Shuichi here."

"Oh...right, buy why do ya have to go, I'll be all alone since that bastard Urameshi left."

"Now, now Kuwabara-kun, you know that I couldn't have said no," Kurama said casting a sad smile in Shiori's direction, "though I'll still write."

"You better fox-boy."

"Please not here Kuwabara-kun."

"Yeah, sorry. So do you have another way for me to reach you?"

"Keiko-chan has my cell phone number."

"Oh, right, well I got you this as a going away gift, it's a Megallica CD, so if you start to miss any of us you can play it."

"And remember the trouble it caused you with Mitarai-kun."

Kuwabara went beet red and after a few seconds said "well if I hadn't been caught in the rain I wouldn't have developed my awesome power."

"True, true, but in the end did it really help, anyway I do have to leave now."

"Aw man, well take...luck. You know, take care of the luck you know that you have. Oh never mind."

After this, Kurama spent more time in airplanes and airports than he had wanted to in his entire life. When Kurama had finally arrived at the airport in London he said good bye to Shiori for this was the last planed meeting until the school year ended, a fact that he was not happy with.

The ride back to his host family's house was just as awkward. As soon as he met them the mother, Petunia, started pestering him about his hair. He simply responded that it was for Locks of Love (1). This caused her to be silent for a few seconds until the father Vernon said, "Well can you at least get a t-shirt that says that."

* * *

Harry jumped up after they had passed him and ran to the back door, so that the Dursleys would not know that he was in the bushes again. As he ran a displaced white butterfly flew away from the revived Hydrangea.

He got into the house fast enough that he still had time to compose himself before the Dursleys walked into the back room.

"Squeechi," Petunia said to the long-haired boy who seemed to cringe at the sound, "This is Harry, Dudley's cousin. He'll also be here, for several weeks any way"

Harry was so busy cheering this fact, that in only two weeks the time he had to spend with the Dursleys would be up and he could go over to his friend, Ron Weasley's house that he almost missed the boy's soft reply "So does he also go to Smeltings?"

"Oh no" Vernon said, very quickly, "He goes to St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys."

At this Kurama gave a small laugh behind his hand, prompting Harry's aggravated response of "What?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking about how perfectly that would fit some of my friends. (2)"

An awkward silence hung over the group at this pronouncement until Kurama came out of his reminiscing and asked, "So, where should I put my bags?"

This in turn caused another awkward silence. Harry could almost see the wheels in his uncle's head turning. Dudley would have a fit if the exchange student roomed with him, and if he put this Shuichi kid in Harry's room then that crazy-eyed magical man would come after him. But on the other hand if he put the kid on the couch than the Smeltings school board would be after him.

"Mou, Mou(3)" Kurama said in an attempt to brake the silence. "I just assumed that you would not like my bags in the middle of the living room floor, but I'll sleep on the couch."

Vernon smiles at this and looking at Harry he asks with obviously forced kindness "Would you mind terribly Harry if..."

Harry knew what he would ask, and although he didn't like it, it would only be for two weeks and that poor boy did not deserve to be subjected to one of Dudley's tantrums.

* * *

It was roughly three in the mourning when Kurama's demonic hearing received the muted sound of his cell phone ringing. He rolled over, maybe if he didn't acknowledge it, it would go away. Another ring; it didn't. Kurama was going to ignore it, until he realized that that phone was in his bag, which was in a room, where a sleeping boy was.

Not wanting for Harry to wake up, Kurama quickly snuck upstairs grabbed the bag with the phone and came back down the stairs. By the time he was back to the couch the ringing had stopped.

"Well maybe now I can sle..." Ring.

Cursing his persistent friends Kurama quickly pulled the phone out and answered groggily "Moshi-Moshi.(4)"

"Man Kurama-kun, I never took you for the lazy type," Kuwabara's voice answered, "It's already noon."

"Kuwabara," Kurama asked sleepily "You ever heard of time zones."

"Yea...oh crap."

"Japan is nine hours ahead of England."

"So that would make it 12 to 11, 11 to 10...three in the mourning, damn sorry man."

"It's ok, just don't forget again, but now that I'm up, why did you call?"

"Listen I was talking to Genkai-sensai, and she was talking about how most western countries have a real good or evil view on the world. Like Sensui, only entire countries."

"Kuwabara-kun I can assure you that I won't go around announcing 'Hey look at me, I'm a demon, raaa'."

"Raaa? You really are tired."

"It's three A.M."

"Right...sorry, any way Genkai-sensai was saying that some places, especially in Britain, have exceedingly high concentrations of low class demons, which she thinks are being used as slaves and that some of the older castles have old and powerful fortifications against demons."

"Now that is something that I was not aware of."

"I know you're strong and smart, but it's always nice to have a little heads up, right?"

"That it is Kuwabara-kun, although next time you have important news, please make it a decent hour for both of us."

"Yeah I'll do that, take luck."

"Yes you too."

Kurama decided that he did not want to explain to Harry why he came into his room in the middle of the night, so he decided to return his bag to where it had been in Harry's room.

However all his efforts were in vain, for when he walked into Harry's room a large snowy owl, which he was sure was not there before, took one look at him and let out a loud squawk.

* * *

(1) www. Locksoflove .org/ (remove the spaces) where long hair is donated to provide hair pieces for chidren who have lost theirs due to medical conditions, such as cancer treatment. And if you can Donate.

(2) Special prize if you can guess at least two (of the four in my mind) that Kurama is thinking of.

(3) Japanese for Enough.

(4) Japanese used for hello when on the phone

Curse you Ishmael...

Hiei: I think this goes without saying.


	4. A fox's mind is a random place

It's October 14, TheLadyG's birthday, so she is going to be a good Hobbit and give a bonus chapter.

And no I did not get the rights to Yu Yu Hakusho, Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings for my birthday (Although I did get a gift card to buy stuff pertaining to this thanks Hiei, Shizuru, Shuiichi)

So here is a special extended scene of what was going through Kurama's mind when the Dursleys mentioned Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys.

* * *

Yusuke and Hiei were on the roof of St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys. Yusuke was sitting down pouting while Hiei was standing at the edge of the roof giving the entire world his infamous glare promising instant death.

"I can't believe that Koenma made us go to this stupid school," Yusuke said stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"It's your fault Detective," Hiei said without turning around.

"What?" Yusuke shouted, "You're the thief that wanted to cause general death and destruction!"

"And you're the Detective that caught me."

"Damn, you've got a point there."

"hn."

"I'm bored."

"Shut up."

Deciding that he liked his life, Yusuke did just that. However for someone with Yusuke's attention span that silence could not last for long. Quickly becoming bored he started to whistle softly until Hiei turned around and glared at him, causing Yusuke to shut up once again. This went on for several minutes until Hiei got fed up and swung around aiming a punch at Yusuke. Luckily for Yusuke he dodged in the knick of time causing Hiei to hit the school of the roof.

Hiei looked from his fist to the roof of the school in shock "not a dent, or even a scratch."

"Guess when they call it Secure, they mean it."

"Let's see how it stands up against my dragon of the darkness flame!"

"Hey you can't have all the fun. Spirit Gun!"

* * *

Looking at the rubble of the school Yusuke smiled "There's a reason Spirit Gun rhymes with all that fun."

"That's really lame."

"Let's hear you come up with something better."

"I'll decline, by not saying anything I have already beat you."

Just then two very angry figures came out of the rubble. One was a silver kitsune, and the other was a tall black bat demon.

"Kuronue," the kitsune said, "Can you believe what these two just did."

"No I can't Kurama," he replied, "What kind of people blow up shiny thing?"

"Kuronue," Kurama said casting a sidelong look at the said demon.

"What?"

"We don't say 'shiny things', at least not where others can her us."

"Well then what do we say?"

Kurama sighed, "Loot, treasure, something vaguely dignified."

"But you say shiny just as much as I do."

During this time Hiei and Yusuke were attempting to quietly sneak away, unfortunately Yusuke can't sneak. Needless to say they didn't get far. And due to some creative use of plants Hiei now sports neon pink hair, and Yusuke has been forced into a costume vaguely resembling that which sailor moon wears.

After Kurama and Kuronue lost interest in their victims Hiei turned to Yusuke and asked "So Detective what did you learn?"

"Never complain about being bored again?"

"Actually I was thinking more along the lines of 'Don't mess with the shiny things'."

* * *

Now children remember this, it will prove helpful when dealing with people with short ...um where was I?

Oh yes congratulations to poltergeist report 101, and Gilluin, Your prize 10 house points apiece that will go towards a competition for images (including Hiei with pink hair and sailor scout Yusuke) probably top 3 to 5 placers will get e-mails of the pictures as I finish them.


	5. The Talk

Wow I really meant to get this up earlier...But you know Moby Dick, 20 page papers, presentations, take home tests. Let this be a lessen to you do not take four APs, its just not smart.

Oh and The Lady G still does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry woke suddenly to the sound of Hedwig's screeching. Whispering soothing words to his distraught owl he blindly groped for his glasses. When he finally found them, he saw Hedwig looking towards the door with her wings slightly outstretched. By this time she was making a defensive hissing noise. Harry groggily looked towards the door. What he saw surprised him, Shuichi was standing there; his expression could only be described as that of 'a deer in the headlights'.

His confusion transforming into anger Harry asked "What are you doing in here?"

Kurama brought his hands up by his face, and looking down said "ah ha ha...sorry, a friend called and..."

Looking over at the bright red numbers of his alarm clock Harry asked "At three thirty seven in the mourning?"

"Its noon in Japan, and Kuwabara-kun has a habit of acting before he thinks." Kurama said reaching up to rub his head.

Harry gave a small smile as he said "reminds me of a friend of mine." He then turned to Hedwig and said "It's ok girl, you can calm down."

Hedwig did, although she still looked at Kurama distrustfully.

"Hey Shuichi, sounds like you have it pretty nice, why did you want to go to come here?"

"I didn't."

"What?"

Kurama looked off into the distance and sighed "My step-father was offered a teaching job at his son's boarding school."

"What do you mean 'his son's' boarding school, aren't you going there?"

Kurama gave a sarcastic laugh, "Oh no, my step-brother goes to some fancy 'holier than thou' school which I couldn't get into" and then grinned bitterly at this thought.

"Well that sucks." Harry agreed hole-heartily, living around Dudly created an extreme opposition for favoritism in him.

"Maybe it won't be so bad," he said wistfully looking towards the ceiling. The end of the sentence he said to himself, Harry could barely make out the words, "last time a horrible change happened something good did come out of it."

"And what was that?" Harry jumped on the chance to know this boy better.

"Oh nothing."

"You said something about a horrible change, what happened?"

Kurama smiled weakly, "It's nothing, besides it happened so long ago."

"So the pain doesn't go away."

"Oro?(1)"

"That change, you lost someone didn't you?"

"You could say that," Kurama gave a small laugh, "I guess you could say he was the driving force in my life.(2) But why...Who did you lose?"

"..."

"I know it's hard to lose someone, but I also know for a fact that death is not the end. If it were, some of my friends would be out of a job."

"What?" Harry almost yelled.

Kurama just laughed, and heading to the door said "I must bid you good mourning because, well, sleep is good."

Harry looked at his clock, and said "I agree" although he lay awake thinking over that conversation for a long time.

* * *

Harry stood waiting in the The Leaky Cauldron with the Weasleys and Hermione. He was half asleep since Mr. Weasley had decided to leave the house at five that morning, although Harry now believed that they should have left earlier for the line was still incredibly long.

"What is the bloody hold up!" Ron shouted, standing on his tiptoes to get a better view of the guards.

"Now Ron's, it's a good thing that they have improved Diagon Alley's security," Hermione said shushing him, "I told you, that you needed to bring a book."

He looked affronted, "Not all of us read constantly, besides what would prevent a dark wizard from attacking this line."

"You're hopeless."

"Am not!"

Harry tuned them out, they had been arguing like this since they had arrived and Ron had seen the line. Not that he blamed Ron it was very boring, but he supposed it was better that the Ministry had finally taken some measures against Voldermort. Harry turned his thoughts to Shuichi, he felt bad that he had to leave him with the Dursleys, although Shuichi did seem to be getting some sort of revenge when he called Vernon "Dursley-baka". Shuichi claimed that honorifics were a way of showing respect; however the gleam in Shuichi's eye when he said it made Harry think differently. Shuichi seemed to say a lot of weird things especially that night when he said...

"Can you please hand over you wand" Harry was jolted out of his thoughts by the wizarding guard's request.

"Oh, sure" he mumbled, and watched as he placed it on what seemed to be old parchment. The guard took out his own wand and said "_Ascribo Prior Incantato."_

On the paper spidery writing began to appear. It seemed to be random letters until Harry realized that they were spells, and not just any spells but the previous spells that he had cast. The guard waited until five spells had appeared until the wizard looked at him affabily and said, "So, just took you O.W.L.'s last year?"

Harry nodded and the guard smiled and sarcastically said, "Fun weren't they. Now I need to see your arm."

Harry dutifully held out his arm, the guard said "_Visusmorsmordre_(3)," waited a few seconds, then handed back Harry's wand saying "He's clean."

Ron however was less patient than Harry and thoroughly annoyed by this point. "Oh like he'd have one," Ron said sarcastically, "He's Harry Potter."

"Sure," another guard answered just as sarcastically, "and I'm one of the Weird Sisters."

All of Ron's anger instantly dissipated when, while walking away he heard a guard say "Umm... John, that really was Harry Potter" and the sarcastic guards reply of "Oh, crap."

* * *

Shiori sat at a table out side an Ice Cream parlor in a place called Diagon Alley. She had to admit that it was an amazing place, although she wished that Shuichi could see this place. She knew that Shuzo was right, with everything going on in the wizarding world the best way to keep her Shuichi safe was to prevent him from getting involved. Besides, she argued to herself, he's a smart boy and he needed to go somewhere that he could expand his knowledge, not just memorize words that he could never use anyway.

She had already explored most of this area and wondered if any of the wizards walking by her truly realized how amazing this place was. She vowed to herself that when the danger in the wizarding world had subsided she would show Shuichi this place, she was sure that he would love that flower store that she had seen.

* * *

(1) Yes I know it's Kenshin, I'm so happy that it came back, although I'm sad that they had to displace Gundam Seed to do it...

(2) Points for anyone who can guess who this person was. He 'died' and that death caused a positive change in Kurama's life.

(3)Ascribo Prior Incantato _Ascribo _Latin, to write a list _Prior Incantato_ book three, the last spell used by a wand: Visusmorsmordre Visus, fourth part of the latin Video to see and Morsmordre the spell used to create the dark mark, basically a new spell to see if a wizard has a dark mark. Please note that this is not a surefire way to find a Dark Mark but it is better than nothing.

Sorry again that it took so long and that this chapter is still short, although theres no cliffie...that's got to count for something right?


	6. The Ride

The Lady G here, I own nothing except the Outlaw Star DVD that came today (which is why this chapter is later than I intended), so please don't sue or I will have to go all Ctarl-Ctarl on you.

* * *

Hermione was walking down Diagon Alley with Harry and Ron. They were trying to figure out where to go first when Hermione suggested, "why don't we head over to the bookstore first, they have a new book _Beyond the Kiss_…" 

"Ew, gross," Ron interrupted jokingly.

Hermione turned beat red and yelled, "Ron you dimwit," after that she calmed down and explained, "it's about the Dementors Kiss, it goes into the details, and since Dumbledore said that _he_ might try to get Dementors on _his_ side it would be good to have an in depth understanding of them, how they act, are there other ways to repel or fight them…"

"That's all well and good Hermione" Ron countered, "but there are three good reasons not to go to the bookstore first. One, the books are bloody heavy and I don't want to carry them around all day. Two, you'd spend all you time reading so that we wouldn't get any other school shopping done, and then you'd complain for the rest of the year that you had no books to read. And three, there's a joke and Candy store right over there and…"

"Oh, I see," she said slyly, "you want to spend all your money on candy."

"Well…I…er…" Ron babbled.

Hermione looked at him angrily, "well go ahead and buy all the candy you can eat, see if I care when you can't do an assignment since you don't have a text book."

The two of them were glairing at each other when Harry broke in, "Um, excuse me."

"What?" Hermione roared, while Harry cowered. "Oh sorry," she continued in a much nicer tone, "I thought you were," she glared at Ron, "someone else."

"Any way," Harry continued before the argument could get out of hand, "we could compromise; we could get our Potion supplies now."

"Good idea Harry, this way Ron," Hermione said seeming to send a smile towards Harry and scowl towards Ron at the same time.

The three entered the Apothecary and caught the end of an argument that seemed twelve times as vicious as the one Hermione and Ron had been having. "I for one, don't see why they allow Muggle-loving, Mud-blooded, foreigner to be teachers at Hogwarts, it's a disgrace" Draco sneered.

"Damare! How dare you insult my family's honor," a young Asian boy shouted, whom Hermione recognized as a fourth year Gryffindor, "You… Hiretsukan!"(1) He then ran towards Draco with wand extended. Crabbe and Goyle stepped in front of Draco, cracking their knuckles menacingly, however this did not slow Shuichi down even for a second. Luckily Ron picking him up did.

Malfoy laughed, "Wow, that's a first for you Ron, or has your _girlfriend_ beaten some sense into you?"

"Why I…" Ron shouted but it was too late for Draco and his cronies had already left the store.

"You didn't need to do that," Shuichi turned on them, "I can take care of myself, besides he wasn't even a good punk."

"There's a difference?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, My older brothers friends are punks with style, he was just a wanna be."

* * *

Shiori would never get used to writing with a quill; she could not understand why wizards insisted on using them. They were hard to use and tended to leave the writing blotched, a nice pen worked so much better. Exasperated with the quill she found a ball-point pen in her purse. She would rather have used a drawing pen but all of hers were already packed. 

She was about halfway done with the letter she was writing to her son when she heard a man approaching. She looked up and saw a middle-aged man with bright red hair. "Oh, sorry to intrude," he said, "I'm Arthur Weasley. By the way, is that a Muggle Pen?"

Shiori smiled, he looked just like a kid in a candy store, or her son in a flower shop, "I'm Shiori Minamino, a pleasure to meet you. And yes this is a muggle pen, is there a reason you're interested?"

"Well you see I just love all of the different muggle inventions it's so interesting the ways they work around not having magic."

"I'm just thinking aloud here, but if technology is a way to work around magic, do wizards have an equivalent to the World Wide Web?"

"The World Wide Web?"

"Also known as the information superhighway or the internet," she waited for a response, but he just gave a shrug, "well it's a way for muggles any where in the world to talk to each other one on one or in a big group discussion. It allows letters to be received just seconds after they're sent, and almost any information can be found instantly."

Arthur smiled, "I have to see this, although," he stopped for a second to think, "the instant connection would seem to be a replacement for Floo powder."

"Floo powder?"

"Ah, yes by simply tossing this in the fire and saying the name of where one wishes to go, it will transport the wizard to that location, but enough about that, tell me how I can learn more about this Internet."

"Oh course," she laughed.

(2)

* * *

Shuichi was ecstatic this was going to be the best year ever. His heart pounded with excitement when he heard the whistle of the Hogwarts Express. He pulled his trunk and called after his friend Stephen. Together they hauled their trunks into a compartment near the end of the train.

Once the baggage was in place Shuichi sighed and pulled himself into van. He was highly grateful for Kuwabara's gift, it would drown out the complaining Dudley would irrefutability make over this three hour trip. Kurama settled into his seat and closed his eyes preparing for both a long trip and a long year.

And Shuichi couldn't wait till it began. He hardly saw the country side as it flew by; he was so caught up in his conversation with Stephen. They traded stories, like how he had fought Draco, of course it was highly embellished by this point and the tale involved a flurry of curses and street brawling, or theories on what would happen this school year.

Stephen seemed to believe that You-Know-Who would ally himself with extraterrestrials while Shuichi it would be wayward samurai warriors.

Kurama watched the land fly by, there really wasn't anything else to do on this trip but wait. He really wished that the Dursleys hadn't insisted that the only proper way for boy to wear long hair was a ponytail. It annoyed him, since with all his hair right behind his head there was no comfortable way to relax or nap.

Besides it's not his hair that makes him gay, Shuichi argued. And cutting off Stephen's smart remark Shuichi continued, I'm Just saying that you can't tell just by how a guy looks. True, true, Stephen replied, but what about _Número Uno_?

There was dead silence in the van as Vernon glowered at the twists of the road. He had just been called a pig by a farmer that they had recently passed. How dare he, Vernon muttered to himself after a few moments, doesn't he know that I the number one drill… Kurama heard no more of the muttering as the words number one brought back some of his most embarrassing memories. He had been at the park with both his younger brother, Shuichi and Yusuke. He had forgotten why they were there, but did remember that both Yusuke and Shuichi were grilling him to find out which of his many fan girls he liked. In truth there was no girl or, as Yusuke was insisting, boy that he did like. However those two would not take no for an answer so Kurama had said that he liked someone from another city, and called the mystery girl _Número Uno. _Unfortunately Kuwabara was walking up, and had only heard the _número uno _part; so he yelled, hey, I'm _Número Uno._

Stephen had finally moved past what Shuichi called the one mix up, and they had started sharing urban legends. Shuichi's favorite was the one where a car driver is called a pig by a farmer only to go around the next bend in the road and run smack into a pig. However Stephen argued that no farmer would ever let there or another farmer's livestock run wild in the road.

It turned out that that farmer was running up the road to find the pig and was trying to pass along warnings to the cars that passed him. Luckily, even though Vernon did not heed the warnings of the farmer he did see the pig early enough to slam on the brakes and avoid a collision.

Shuichi bowed in apology after he had accidentally collided with Stephen while pulling on his Hogwarts robes. They were scrambling for they had just heard the announcement "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time."

"Please get your luggage dear," Petunia told him, "You need to drop it off at this dorm room," she handed him a key xGP 15 A-2 (3). Kurama grabbed his baggage and a campus map. Now all he had to find apartment 2 in section five of the first floor of the G.P. building. Kurama just hoped he didn't get lost.

Shuichi didn't bother hoping that he wouldn't get lost this year; he knew it would be in vain due to the moving staircases and such. It didn't bother him at all though as he listened to Dumbledore's opening speech of, "Bipedal, Eidolon, Bowwow, Ballyhoo"(4)

Kurama just wished the speech would end, the head master seemed to have a talent for droning on and on, about things Kurama really didn't care about. He had already counted ten references to punishment for dress code infractions, five to keeping backpacks in proper places, six to no one arriving late to class, and one 'we're glad to have you at the school.' The only thing that kept him awake was the fact that he was hungry, although the dorm bed was becoming more and more appealing.

Shuichi collapsed in his four poster bed. At the same time many miles away Kurama fell forward onto the hard mattress of his school bed.

* * *

(1) Damare is shut up Hiretsukan is bastard 

(2) I hope this chapter is not confusing, It switches between Kurama and his brother Shuichi the change is at every paragraph brake, If it is still too confusing tell me so and I will try to clear it up.

(3) Extra special bonus points if you know where this is from.

(4) Hey, if anyone can trace my logic on this there will be points

The correct answer was Yoko congratulations to JF8201

Although Yusuke also works poltergeist report 101

Dane Soar-Hiei is in the Makai, but he will be in this story in the future, although I can't promise that it will be the near future.

And for the people who asked when Kurama will reach the wizarding world…Well you will have to wait and see…evil laughter.


	7. The Encounter

The Lady G here I am so sorry it took so long to update, I feel so bad. But here is a chapter for the new year.

* * *

Silly Child, you had the chance to refuse me but you gave it up. You should have studied harder from that trader Snape. Oh well, I'll get him soon enough, but first I need to get you young Harry, but how? You will tell me how; lets see what you're thinking about. Well what do we have here, 'you're not staying here if some loony's after you, you're not endangering my wife and son,' interesting but unimportant. Wait you don't like staying there, then why do I sense fear at this memory. Now Harry, be a good boy and tell me why. Oh I see, Dumbledore says, your motherly love magic will not work unless you see them. This Petunia person is the keeper of the motherly love, the magic I stole from you and wound into the very fiber of my being. I will keep it no matter what it is a fiber of my body, disconnected from the source. But you are not so lucky, if the source is lost no harm would come to me, but you would lose your protection. The situation would not just be canceled but reversed, the wand trouble would no longer matter, I could kill you with my touch. 

But I can't get her the guards on them are strong, not that I couldn't, but there is too much room for error, they will have too long to find a replacement. Time for a different track, lets see what else Harry has in here, a Japanese kid, exchange student, not to Hogwarts, no he's a muggle through and through, worthless. Wait he is an exchange student to Smeltings, Dudley's school. Dudley is the son, that school is not protected, if he is attacked, Harry will soon be taken away. The source can always chose to withdraw her protection.

So long Harry it has been wonderful chatting with you. I miss you so much I wish I were there with you right now.

Harry awoke although his scar was slightly stinging, he ignored it. He looked at the canopy over his bed and whispered "Bye Sirius, it was wonderful talking with you as well."

* * *

"Welcome to your sixth year of Potions," Snape said to his class, "This will be the most challenging year ever, but most of you are up to this challenge, since most of you have returned this class through a genuine skill in potions. However some of you have returned by pure luck." Snape then snapped his head directly towards Harry. "Some of you did not do the work at your lessons last year, and I have no reason to assume that this year will be any different. So please just try not to injure any more people in this class" 

The sour looks persisted well into the actual lesson. And although they did not make any Potions that day, Harry had a feeling that this year would be much worse than last year.

It seemed to take forever before the class was over, and Harry was not looking forward to the next class much more than Potions. He met up with Ron and together they climbed up to the Divinations Room.

"Well," Ron said ascending into the trapdoor, "I wonder how we're going to die this year?"

"You mustn't joke about such things child," Professor Trelawney prophesied, looking over him, "I see dark things in your future. Your red hair will be as a bloody halo as you lay dead in the forest."

"Oh no," Parvati wailed, "how long does he have?"

"I'm sorry dear but the time is the hardest to pin down when working with the inner eye."

"Well," Ron spoke up, "Isn't that a convenient way to cover yourself."

"Ron" Parvati exclaimed "The inner eye is not something to make fun of, this is serious."

"Dear, it's all right. Some people don't handle impending death as well as others."

* * *

Kurama stared out the window of his class room. It was a beautiful day, or would have been if he had been able to leave the small dusty class room. He looked away from the window and into his book, page 77 to be exact. He extracted a folded piece of paper and read over it for what seemed like the hundredth time. 

_Hey sweetie, I'm missing you, a lot. I hope you're enjoying school, isn't Great Britain beautiful. Shuzo-san has Christmas brake off, so how would you feel about a family tour of England then? I know you probably will have a lot of homework, but I believe it would do us all some good, it feels so weird to be so far away…_

_You will never believe how backwards many of the people over here are, they are like your grandparents with computers. I want to get a computer class started at Shuichi-chan's school; however everyone I talk to seems to think it's a bad idea. Well look at me I'm ranting._

_I love you_

_Shiori_

Each time Kurama reads the letter he thinks of a thousand different responses but as soon as he starts to write each one begins to sound lame. He looked up at the teacher who was lecturing on Vienna Sausages and figured that attempting to write would be a more constructive use of his time.

* * *

"Welcome class, I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Takagaki. We will be doing things differently this year. You may have noticed that you have no textbook." 

At this Hermione raised her hand but Takagaki walked right on by her continuing his lecture. "Textbooks teach that there is only one right response to every threat. However this class is not about answering a multiple choice question correctly, but staying alive. You will not pass this class with route memorization, but you will be required to be able to adapt to any number of situations. Now we begin. Put away your wands."

Glumly putting up his wand, Takagaki's command reminded Harry keenly of Umbridge. He had hoped that Dumbledore would get someone who taught more than theory. One look at Ron and Hermione showed that they were thinking the same thing.

"Hmm…let's see what this button does"

Mr. Weasley sat in front of one of the computer terminals on the first floor of the London Library. He was surfing, as they called it, and he could see why they had called it surfing, the entire process was so overwhelming that he felt he would lose his balance at any moment. He had no idea where to go or what to do. Eventually he found his way to a place offering "Chatting" which is what Shiori was talking about.

"Why isn't the 'Go Chat' button working, ah I have to sign up. Lets see my name…ok, my preferred content…um Britain has to be in here…there it is…Yahoo! ID…Gah it pops down"

"Sir please be quiet this is a library"

"oh sorry"

* * *

"Now, why is everyone here looking like I just said there would be no Christmas Vacation?" 

Hermione spoke up "We were hoping to learn how to use our wands in Defence."

"Don't you already know how to use you wands?"

"What?"

"I believe you have had five years of class learning how to defend yourself with a wand. But it is very easy to lose something not much bigger than a pencil. For the first few weeks you will be learning how to defend yourselves without wands. Hopefully this will teach you to observe your surrounding and not be so dependent on a wand."

* * *

Kurama lay in bed unable to sleep. He had been so tired in class, although that was partially the teacher's fault, that it seemed crazy that he was counting the ceiling tiles. Perhaps, he thought pushing himself up, I should go outside for some fresh air. However the second the thought entered his mind a nagging feeling came as well, going outside suddenly seemed to be a very bad idea. 

That feeling could have only been caused by one thing, so Shuichi directed his conscience inward "Yoko, what's wrong, what's in this night to be afraid of?"

"**Funny Shuichi, I was about to ask you the same thing.**"

"What?"

"**You heard me I'm all for getting out of here, there's nothing out there that can challenge us.**"

"I know, but why don't I want to go outside then? Do you feel that nagging feeling as well?"

"**Have you been around these humans too long? I think they're warping your senses.**"

"That's it Yoko, can you sense for an outside physic?"

"**Why can't you do it yourself?**"

"I am, we're the same person remember."

"**Always so technical.**"

"But I think this physic is targeting humans only, trying to conceal something"

"**Your right.**"

"How do you know that already?"

"**I checked when you first asked, despite what you think I do trust your judgment.**"

"Good but can you…"

"**The control's already blocked.**"

Kurama finally got up, stepping silently through the shadows of his room, careful not to wake his roommates. He opened the door with practiced ease preventing even the rusting hinges from making a sound. Crouching low he stayed close to the building.

"Um…Yoko" He thought to himself.

"**What now?**"

"You blocked the signal too perfectly we need to track it, remember."

The uneasy feeling flooded back and for perhaps the first time in his life Kurama went towards it instead of away. His one constant thought was that this is how Yusuke must feel every day with that reckless streak of his.

Kurama peeked around the corner of the dinning hall and saw one of the weirdest things that he had ever seen. There were half a dozen full grown men running around in what looked like cheep Halloween costumes. They were waving sticks at the building and speaking bad Latin. He decided it must be some sort of cult. He crept closer, hiding behind the generator for the dining hall. That was perhaps the worst place for him, he could not hear a word the men were saying.

Staying low to the ground he kept creeping closer and closer until he finally heard one of the masked men complain in a loud whisper. "How is blowing up this school going to help Him? I mean we're wizards we should not be sneaking around like these filthy Muggles."

"Sure," another one of the masked men responded "You can complain to him about it when we get back."

"I'm not suicidal."

"Well then shut up and get back to work."

This was definitely not good; some fanatic group had decided to destroy their school. He looked to where the men were waving their sticks. Right after they said some Latin a bright pink symbol would appear for a few seconds before fading. Kurama sneaked up to where the symbol was, closed his eyes, and focused, where the pink used to be he could now sense a large amount of ReiKai. It would last a while in the stone; the energy could also be set off from a distance. He had mo idea why but these men were laying bombs for some far off psycho leader to detonate.

As he poured his energy in to find a way to disperse this ReiKai the leader of the men was monitoring the conditions of bombs. He knew fairly quickly that someone was tampering with them and alerted the other five men. The complainer quietly steped around the corner and pointed his wand towards the now visible teen. He mouthed the word redactor, and sent a blast towards the teen's back.

Kurama's head shot up at the noise; in a split second reaction he threw his body towards the ground. The spell shot over his head and hit the wall behind him showering Kurama with debris.

Kurama rolled to the left barely avoiding a second blast from the wizard. In the cloud of dirt Kurama leaped up and summoned his rose whip. As the wizard took aim for a third time Kurama lashed out with his whip, catching the wizard around his ankles. He jerked his arm back sending the man flying, and causing his spell to go wide, too wide.

Kurama turned just in time to see the spell hit the generator. Crap, was his last thought before the explosion turned his whole world black.

* * *

"Aww, man this sucks," Shuichi complained to Stephen, as they descended the Gryffindor tower for breakfast. 

"You mean other than double Potions with the Slytherin, again?"

"Yeah, Instead of a cool Christmas vacation I have to go sightseeing."

"That can't be that bad; I hear one of the castles have stone lion guardians that walk around the court yard."

"Muggle sightseeing," Shuichi clarified as they entered the Great Hall, "so that my Muggle half brother can come."

"I thought you said he was cool?" Stephen asked as Shuichi grabbed his paper from an owl.

"I guess" He said filling his plate, "But it means we have to spend hours in a cramped car," He stopped for a bite of sausage "absolutely no magical transportation."

"That's harsh."

"I know. It's so annoying. I just wish…" Shuichi stopped everything, as if in a daze he put his fork down and started walking towards the teachers table.

"Yo, Shuichi," Stephen called after him, "what's wrong?"

Stephen looked down at the paper, on the front page was an article "School Generator explodes, one dead." Farther down it read "The charred body found at the scene is suspected to be that of a recent exchange student Shuichi Minamino."

* * *

Congratulations Niana Kuonji It is the original name for the Outlaw Star. So far no one had gotten Dumbledore's speech, not that I blame you.

Ps I wonder if any one will recognize the significance of 77?

Sorry again for taking so long, please don't kill me,and have a Happy New Year.


	8. The Time

The Lady G here I am so sorry this took so long; my school is trying to kill me with tests and after school activities…

* * *

"That was the worst Defense Against the Dark Arts class ever," Ron complained as they climbed through the portrait hole into Gryffindor tower. "I can't believe Professor Takagaki ditched, leaving us stuck with Snape."

"Now Ron," Hermione responded, trying to calm Ron down, "We don't know why he left, he could be sick."

"Herm, that excuse doesn't work at Hogwarts, you know how good Madam Pomfrey is as a healer," Ron countered.

"Well Ron," Hermione responded in her know it all voice, "didn't Lupin miss days, and I do believe that he had a good reason."

Ron looked struck stuttered a response "Well yeah, but…"

"You do know," a fourth year, who had been sitting in the corner with his head in his hands, interrupted, "you could simply ask and not spread rumors around."

"So you know why he's not here," Hermione took a second to remember his name, "Stephen?"

"Yes."

There was silence for several seconds until Harry asked "Would you care to tell us?"

"It's not my place," Stephen responded with a sigh.

"Than what was the bloody point of bringing up asking in the first place?" Ron fumed.

"What do you know about Professor Takagaki's personal life?" Stephen shot back.

Harry and Ron both looked taken aback but Hermione said, "Well somewhat, isn't he Shuichi's father?"

"Yes, but did you know he recently got married to a Muggle Woman?"

"No."

"Or that the Woman he married had a son, about your age?"

"Well if she didn't know the last one…" Ron responded angrily.

"Or that that son came to Britain when Takagaki took the teaching job here?"

"um…"

"Or that there was an accident at the school that he was sent to," Stephen who had been getting gradually louder with each question dropped to a whisper, "and he was killed?"

Hermione covered her mouth eyes shining, "That's awful" she whispered. "We have to do something for him, for the family. I just, I just have no idea what we could possibly do."

"Neither do I," Stephen said, "Shuichi is my bet friend and I can't think of a single thing to say to him."

* * *

Shiori sat alone in her room. Shuzo had come by when she got the news several days ago. She had convinced him just yesterday to get back to his job, and stop feeling guilty. She didn't blame him, she didn't know who to blame, she couldn't even think of blaming anyone, the news just didn't feel real, she felt that if she thought about fault it would.

Part of her believed that this was one of his stunts. He had disappeared before; the most recent time was before she and Shuzo got married and he was gone for about two months. When he finally came home he appeared at their front door with a smile and a limp. He never offered a good explanation of where he had been, and she never pressed him for one. True she had been worried but some how she knew that he would never leave for good. Thus she clung to the line _"the body has not yet been positively identified"_ hoping that it could be someone else, despite the fact that there was no one else missing that it could be.

The school had forwarded all his mail to her, and she had finally worked up the courage to open the small box addressed to her son. It was sent by her son's friend Kazuma, one of the people who had disappeared at the same time he did. She hoped it would tell her that he was just off somewhere and this whole thing was an unfortunate coincidence. With shaking fingers she opened it, out fell a first aid kit and a letter. Deciding to put off figuring out why her son was sent a first aid kit, she opened the letter.

_Yo, Kurama_

_How have things been going in Britain, I've heard that it has less demonic activity over there, at least that's what Genkai-sensei says. Anyway despite the fact that this is a vacation for you I don't think a fox like yourself can stay out of trouble for long so enclosed is a first aid kit, you know, just in case. It's been fairly quiet over here and school has been going great, I am going to become as smart as possible for my Yukina-san. Be safe and stay away from obsessive crows._

_Kuwabara_

Shiori read and reread the letter, it said nothing about leaving in fact it sounded like he had expected this trip to be calm, giving him no reason to leave. Gently placing her son's letter down, she picked up one of his old jackets and hugged it to her chest sobbing.

* * *

Kurama stood alone; he was cursing himself and rubbing his eyes, while sniffing the air in vain.

"**Well that was smart." **Yoko stated mentally, **"Look at me looking straight into an explosion and giving myself temporary blindness, that's why they called me the smartest member of…"**

"Shut up, can we please concentrate on following those guys."

"**It's no use you know, their scent disappeared miles ago."**

"Then we will search for someone else."

"**I get it, you're scared for her."**

"Is that a problem?"

"**No, so am I."**

"They were powerful, if they attacked there would be no way for Shuzo to protect her."

"**So then we will go off and protect her."**

Yoko said with a laugh. The two speakers once again merged and Kurama ran off through the back country of Great Britain. That is until Shuichi realized the obvious.

"You have no idea where we're going, do you?"

"**Nope, it always works for Urameshi when he wings it."

* * *

**

Mr. Weasley sat in front of the library computer; he was surfing, as they called it, through the different Chat Rooms when a post from Fox4Roses caught his attention. They had posted:

Can someone tell me about a cult in Britain concerned with Wizards and Muggles?

Most people in the chat room ignored the question or gave random answers involving a ruler of jewelry. Arthur responded with a Yes, but how do you know about them?

* * *

Sorry this is short, just two quick notes and I will try to answer questions in the next chapter. 1) This is set after the Makai (or whatever the official name is) arc but when Kurama goes to the Makai Shiori is away getting married. So she does not know he is gone. Thus she is referring to the Dark Tournament. 2) The reason Kurama is so quiet on the outside but talkative on the inside is if you were always talking to yourself then you would not have much time to talk to others either…

Oh and thank you SilverVulpine for being so concerned you made me feel very loved.


	9. The Chat

I am so sorry, I hope you guys have not given up on me, I never meant to go over a month without updating…

Hiei: Since TheLadyG is currently hitting herself on the head yelling bad author, bad. I feel the need to tell you that she does not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

(oh, she doesn't own Harry Potter either).

* * *

Professor Takagaki walked solemnly into the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room. "As I'm sure some of you know," he said looking over the room full of students, "there has recently been an untimely death in my family." 

He took a deep breath, shut his eyes, and continued, "However, despite how much this saddens me, I have an obligation to uphold. I promised Professor Dumbledore when I took this job that I would teach you to the best of my abilities, and that is exactly what I plan to do."

"Now," he said, his expression changing suddenly from lost to forceful, "One of the most important aspects of defense is an accurate evaluation of your weakness."

* * *

Kurama smiled, it had taken several days of strenuous questioning and perseverance, but he finally had a response. "Weasleyarthur" was the screen name of the person that had responded to his question in a chat room, and although Kurama had gotten no solids leads yet, he was now in a private chat with this person. 

"So," Kurama typed, "what can you tell me about this cult?"

"Nothing until you tell me how you know about it." The reply from Weasleyarthur was belated, and Kurama had a feeling that this could take awhile.

"So you're a wizard…"

"Yes." Came the response from Weasleyarthur, again it seemed to be slow.

"Then why did you attack my school?"

Another long pause, Kurama figured this person was either a chat-o-holic or was very slow at the computer.

"Wizards would not attack any school" was the eventual response.

Kurama grimaced, he knew he lied a lot, but it would have been nice if everyone didn't assume he was lying. "So I was imaging the men in dark cloaks and cheap masks talking about serving HIM?"

Again a pause, however this one seemed to be longer than the previous ones. Finally two words appeared on Kurama's screen, "Death Eaters"

"What?"

"Renegade wizards."

"Renegade wizards?"

"If you saw what I think you saw you have to get in contact with the Ministry of Magic." The Ministry of Magic, Kurama thought as he put his head in his hands, gods that sounds perverted.

* * *

"Harry," Professor Takagaki called, "Tell me a weakness of the Hogwarts castle" 

"Well," Harry replied quietly, thinking back to his fourth year, "Portkeys have free access."

"Good," Takagaki complimented and looking around the room continued, "now someone give me a way to counter the threat of a Portkey."

A shout of , "don't touch anything," was heard from the back of the classroom.

"That's not very feasible, now is it?" Takagaki responded.

"You could levitate every thing," Ron spoke up.

Takagaki raised his eyebrow and countered, "your pen?"

"Well" Hermione said, defending Ron, "It would force you to perfect _Wingardium Leviosa_."

"Your Pillow?" Takagaki replied without missing a beat.

Hermione turned to Ron, "you're on your own for that one."

"This leads me to your homework assignment, come up with two weaknesses of this school and then offer a way to counter each one," and with that he dismissed the class.

* * *

"Ministry of Magic?" came the reply from Fox4Roses, "Do you want me to meet you somewhere… if so that sounds a lot like the kidnapping schemes that parents always warn their kids about…" 

"What?" Mr. Weasley typed in as fast as he could, although that was not very fast considering he had yet to learn where any of the letters where. "I swear there is a war going on any help could prove vital."

Fox4Roses was still silent, "Just tell me your name and I'll send you an owl" Arthur knew that if this Muggle kid had seen death eaters then he was in real trouble. Hopefully he would give his name, and then Arthur could get some sort of protection for the boy.

"An Owl?" Arthur sighed in relief, the kid had not left.

"Owls carry our mail for us." He waited for a response, and got none.

He posted again "Please tell me your name so that I can help you." And again there was no response.

"Hello" He tried but the only response he got was a pop-up saying that Fox4Roses was not currently logged on.

* * *

"Great," Harry complained to Ron and Hermione, "what would be a second weakness?"

"How about the fact that there are multiple passages in and out of Hogwarts that are easy to access." Hermione snapped, looking up from her Arithmancy homework.

"Nah, besides Dumbledore has seen the Map, they're not secret any more."

"Then what about how easy it is to sneak around under an invisibility cloak?"

"No way, I write that and they'll catch us next time for sure."

"Yeah," Ron said preventing Hermione retort, "how about something we won't get in trouble for."

"Oh…"She broke off, then her face lit up, "wait Ron your brother,Charlie,was able to just fly right onto Hogwarts grounds, remember when he came to get Norbert."

"Oh yeah, that's right"

"Speaking of flying," She continued, grabbing her already finished Defense homework, "as far as I know there are currently no restrictions on owls, either coming or going."

* * *

Kurama stared towards the sky. I want to meet these wizards on my terms, not theirs, he thought to himself. So the next owl I see during the day, I'll follow it to wherever or whoever it may be going to.

* * *

Spring Brake is coming up soon, so hopefully I will have time to get another chapter very soon. 


	10. The Transformation

This is The Lady G, who does not own anything.

* * *

Kurama stood at the top of a tree near the edge of a forest. As he scanned the sky for owls he mentally cursed himself for not grabbing more stuff before leaving Smeltings. Before leaving for his ill-fated walk by force of habit alone he had grabbed his bag. Not that it did him much good, the only things it contained were his CD player, the CD Kuwabara gave him, and his wallet. He used to have 16 Pounds (1) in there but had spent most of them on clothes when he realized that he was running around Europe in his pajamas.

Kurama's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of flapping wings. He whirled around to catch sight of the bird. However before he even spotted the eagle he began to berate himself.

"I can't believe I just did that," he said letting his head fall into his right hand, "Everyone knows that owls don't make noise when they fly due to the design of the leading edges of the feathers on their wing, except Yusuke, and Hiei, and Kuwabara."

Kurama smiled, opened his bag, and grabbed his CD player from it. He placed the headphones on his ears and turned up the volume enough so that he could not hear anything but the music. He then used the clip on the CD player to secure it to the waist of his pants.

Just as he was preparing to search the sky a deep voice inside his head asked **"Shuichi, what in the seven Hells are you doing?"**

"It's quite simple Yoko, owls do not make noise when they fly so there is no way we can become aware of one by its sound. Thus by listening to a CD player we no longer spend energy listening for it so that we spend a lot more energy looking for it."

Kurama watched the sky for hours and saw plenty of birds but absolutely no owls. Maybe it's a federal holiday he wondered absently. Despite his apparent lack of success Kurama continued to watch the sky until the CD player had enough and its batteries died.

Pulling his headphones from his head so that they hung around his neck, he said dejectedly, "It's late afternoon and I've got nothing." At which point his stomach decided to growl, prompting him to add, "Except hunger."

"**You know," **Yoko spoke up, **"I'm a master thief, I can always steal dinner."**

Kurama sighed and began to climb down the tree. "No we can't," he countered, "we're on probation remember; one more infraction and we go directly to Reikai jail."

"**No way, you know Koenma would bail us out."**

Kurama reached the bottom of the tree; he jumped down and mentally informed Yoko "Koenma-Sama is in enough trouble with his dad, are you willing to take the risk that he might not be able to get us out."

"**True, but hey I'm hungry. Perhaps we can find something in…yum, a mouse."**

Kurama Froze and pulled back, bringing up his hand to his mouth he responded "Sorry, I don't think that I'm that hungry."

While they were talking a barn owl swooped down and caught the mouse. Despite Yoko's internal cursing Kurama smiled. Judging by the piece of paper tied to the owl's leg, Kurama assumed it was one of the messengers for theses wizards. Besides even if it wasn't, Yoko could no longer attempt to get him to try fresh mouse.

After letting Yoko finish his rant about thieving owls, Kurama pointed out the message to Yoko.

"**Well, looks like someone is eating on the job."**

"It's probably a long fight everyone needs to eat."

"**But we can eat later. First, follow that owl."

* * *

**

Shiori and Shuzo sat together in their Hogsmeade home. Shiori's head was buried in Shuzo's chest, her breathing was slow and regular, she was asleep. Shuzo put his arm around her shoulders and gently kissed the top of her head.

"Shh, shh, It will be al right," he whispered.

* * *

"**Roast owl, fried owl, owl soup, breaded owl…"**

"Shut up, please I'm trying to…" Kurama did not finish, he stopped running and looked around appearing lost.

"**Hey Shuichi follow the birdy, come on lets go."**

Kurama shook his head, as if to clear it, and turning around said "I know I forgot something."

"**What now, come on we need to go!"**

"Not yet Yoko, I need to write Shiori."

"**Yo, Moron, we are following the owl to find her."**

Kurama started walking away from the direction the owl flew. "We need to go back that way," he pointed out to Yoko.

"**Wait, I know this, it's the same thing that happened last time with the wizards we're getting close."**

However Kurama did not stop, he merely replied, "no I need to be some where else."

"**You moron, it's one of their tricks."**

Finally stopping Kurama responded, "If it's one of their tricks why haven't you blocked it yet"

"**It's stronger and older than the last one; I would need a lot more time than we have that is if you want to keep up with the bird."**

"And you call yourself a master thief."

"**Like I said if we want to keep up with that owl then we don't have time for me to break the spell."**

"Then what do you say we do?"

"**Simple, hand over control to me; these wizards don't seem to pay any attention to demons."**

"We've never done this before, but it's worth a shot."

Kurama sat down on the forest floor, he took several seconds to slow his breathing and concentrate on a meditative state of mind. He then began to pull his power out of his body and back into his spirit. After several breaths he began to pull his life energy back into his spirit. First his arms went limp, and then he collapsed as his life energy left his body for his spirit. Barely breathing he waited.

"**Let go more Shuichi, I still cannot get past the barrier."**

"Any weaker and we're dead."

"**Trust me."**

Kurama's breathing stopped; he lay motionless. After what seemed like ages to Kurama he was surrounded by a white mist.

Standing up, Yoko Kurama spoke out loud for the first time in what felt like ages, "Wow it's good to be free."

He started stretching, and then looked confused, "Hm, what's that?" He asked aloud.

"_Yoko, it's me, Shuichi. Don't forget the owl."_

"Oh Yeah," Yoko caught sight of the owl quickly and easily closed the distance between himself and the owl. "Man" he told Shuichi, "you never told me how annoying it is when a second voice talks in your head."

"_I guess I'm used…stop!"_

Yoko slowed up, but did not stop, "What?"

"_We have got to find a different way, this way isn't safe."_

"Crap you're still under that spell's control."

"_No I'm not, there's a trap coming up, you need to stop find another path."_

Yoko continued to walk confidently forward, "your human mind is too weak, these people have not planed for a demon."

Yoko took one more step, and felt a massive energy above him. His head snapped up in time to see the yellow energy of a kekkai net. A split second later the net forced him onto the floor of the forest. Falling, his lower right leg was slammed against a rock. On the ground, trapped by the net both above him and the net that had come up underneath him , he hissed in pain, his leg felt like it was on fire and his keen ears had picked up the sound of the bone fracturing. Instinctively he tried to curl up around his injured leg, but he was pinned with his right hand near his head and left hand by his side.

Acting fast Yoko attempted to raise plant guards around himself, however the plants barely grew. Yoko continued to try and pour energy into the plants.

"_It's no good,"_ Shuichi told him, _"that rock transferred a ward onto our leg."_

"We've got to change back now; the barrier should not affect a human."

"_With the ward on us, there is no way we would have enough energy to survive the transformation."_

* * *

(1) 30 dollars or 3,189.60 Yen

Happiness, for the next 3 chapters writers block should not be a problem…(However that is assuming that I have time to sit down and flesh out the outlines) and the pace will begin to pick up in the story because Kurama is finally in the Wizarding World.


	11. The Solution

ATTENTION: TheLadyG says that she very glad is to have finished this chapter and she is very sorry that it is so late, however she recently had ear surgery and is coming off of the narcotics so for the past few weeks her writing has looked like this Hello I'm….Oh Shiny….Ow Ow Ow….zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Since She did not want to subject any one to a chapter of that she felt compelled to wait.

* * *

Shiori was finally asleep, and despite how uncomfortable Shuzo Takagaki was, he had no intention of moving her. He was still holding his wife in the same hug that he had given her when he arrived home several hours earlier. The cause of all her grief was on the kitchen table, a letter from the coroner's office, still unopened. He had only known his new stepson for a few months, and it was still unbelievable to him that he was gone. He prayed for a sign that somehow things would get better.

His prayer was interrupted however by a knock at the door of the cottage. Gently Shuzo moved away from Shiori. He made his way quietly to the door, and answered it in a hushed voice, so as not to wake his wife.

His whispered, "Hello," was cut off by a very agitated Snape grabbing his arm and informing him, quite loudly, that Hogwarts had an emergency.

Shuzo allowed himself to be pulled outside, and then silently shut the door. Turning to Snape, he asked angrily, "What is the meaning of this?"

Snape did not take well to that tone and responded with equal anger, "if you spent nights on campus, like a proper teacher then you would know."

"Sorry," Shuzo said with no hint of an apology, "I have a wife who needs me right now."

Snape looked as him without pity, "the school defenses caught a Demon."

"Are you serious?"

"I don't joke."

"You should have told me sooner, what are we waiting for?"

Snape looked down, "We are waiting for you to get your shoes."

* * *

"Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck."

"_Um, Yoko…"_

"What now Shuichi, can't you see I'm ranting."

"_First it's 'can't you hear I'm ranting', second I believe that we have both learned that you should listen to me, and third I think some one's coming."_

"First, I don't care, Second, Whatever, and Third, no one is coming, they're already here."

Kurama raised his head slightly and saw two people, presumably men, both in black robes. The one in the back walks forward and says in a very familiar voice "I assume this is it."

Shuichi, in shock took control away from Yoko just long enough to whisper, "Gifu-san(1)?"

Shuzo turned on him, "Forget it demon, your tricks will not work on me."

At this Yoko pouted, and asked "why does everyone always assume I'm lying?"

"It's because we know spirit foxes are natural tricksters. You must be the lowest of them all, pretending to be my dead son," Shuzo answered in a low growl.

For a split second Yoko almost stammered out a "but…" however he quickly realized that that would sound pathetic, and no matter what, Yoko was not pathetic.

The other man, growing weary of this dialogue and raising his wand asked, "are you going to get rid of…it…or should I?"

Shuzo however held out a hand and said, "Wait."

"I thought you said his tricks did not work on you"

"That's not it; Dumbledore told me at the beginning of the year that he hoped the older students would get a chance to see a demon."

"Nice of you to tell me now and not before we walked all the way out here." The other man commented snidely, "but for the safety of the school, see that he's gone by tomorrow night."

"He's a trickster by nature I know better than to keep him here longer than necessary."

Yoko watched as Shuzo created Caution signs around the area and then left with the other man. "They're both wizards, I guess we are in the right place," He told Shuichi, however Shuichi was not paying any attention.

"Yo, Shuichi what are thinking of now?"

"_He called me his son that means that he thinks of us as a family, mother will be so happy."_

"That's great Shuichi, but your stupid Stepfather also thinks we're dead."

"_True, I wonder why?"_

Yoko however was not paying any attention he was too busy cussing out all humanity for their stupidly.

"_Yoko, please calm down, you sound like a lead singer in a rock band…"_

Yoko stopped, "Well?"

"_Thank you, Kuwabara."_

"Um, Shuichi, Kuwabara's not here."

"_I know that, but he gave us a rock CD, and remember…"_

"Plants grow better in a noisy environment."

"_Right, vibrations from rock music help improve plant growth (2)."_

Yoko smiled, "and they could not completely seal our power."

"_They only lessened it, so if we work all night…"_

"We should be able to create a vine powerful enough to persuade them to let us go."

"_Just remember this persuasion cannot result in death."_

"I know, shall we get to work?"

Kurama used his right hand to plant a seed in ear piece of the headphones. He then flung the headphones as far away from the barrier as the wire would allow. With his left hand he found the CD player, turned the volume to maximum and hit play. Immediately he could hear the thump of the music.

Yoko smirked, "and you said the batteries were completely dead."

"…_They were…"_

"Well they don't sound dead now."

"_This doesn't make any sense; batteries cannot draw energy from thin air." _

"I don't know, this air is pretty dense with energy"

"_Spiritual energy, but then again all forms of energy are related."_ Shuichi fell silent for a second, _"if there is enough energy in the air to power the CD player without batteries, then we are very, very lucky."_

"However we wouldn't need luck if someone didn't insist on wasting all the batteries watching for owls…"

"No, then we would need a lot more luck."

"Shuichi that made absolutely no sense."

"_The energy in the air, if they batteries were not dead, would most defiantly overload the CD player (3)."_

* * *

It was near the end of breakfast, when Dumbledore stood to make his announcement. He had timed it so that his audience was mostly sixth and seventh years, since he knew, as most people who work with teenagers know that it is near impossible to get most of them up early, and those who do get up early will usually wait for their late rising friends.

"Students," He said, "Professor Shuzo has informed me that a great opportunity has presented itself to the students of this school. I would like to extend an offer for all sixth and seventh year students to go with him to see a living demon that has been caught on castle grounds."

As the students in great hall broke into excited whispers, Harry turned to Hermione and asked, "Demons really exist?"

"Of course," Hermione stated, "you would know that if you ever read Hogwarts, A History."

At this Ron perked up "Man, if I knew demons were in that book I would have read it."

"Yes, they are mentioned in the section on the building of the castle. It tells of the castle's defenses against them."

"Oh," Ron looked forlorn, "I thought It would be something interesting, like demon battles."

For that statement, Hermione glared at Ron. "Anyway," she said turning to Harry, "That's what so odd about there being a demon on these grounds, It should have been repelled by a spell, much like the one that keeps ordinary humans from wandering onto Hogwarts Grounds. However this spell is very hard to keep up, thus to conserve energy it only makes demons, or muggles for that matter, feel the need to leave from the outer circle."

Harry thought a second and then asked, "So if they got through that then they would be home free?"

"That would be true for a muggle, but not for a demon. You see there is a collapsible wall sensitive to demonic energy surrounding the school."

"In English?" Ron asked.

"If a demon came near this 'wall', it would fall on them, and thus trap them. Its obvious that the Founders were more worried about a demon sneaking past the barrier than a muggle…"

"So anyway," Ron cut her off, "do you guys want to go?"

* * *

(1) Stepfather

(2) This is from the result of a MythBusters experiment

(3) Sorry if anyone disagrees, this is just my theory on why some technology does not work at Hogwarts while other tech such as watches and cameras do. If anyone wants I will flesh out the entire explanation at the start of the next chapter.

Sorry again that it took so long.


	12. The Escape

The Lady G would like to thank Drgnofdarkness for two things. First for the Kurama plush that made me feel better while I was feeling awful after my ear surgery. Second I would like to thank her for sitting behind me and forcing me to get this chapter done.

* * *

Harry followed after Takagaki through the forbidden forest. He was careful not to make eye contact with either of the students flanking him. He was not in the mood for an argument with Draco, who was on Takagaki's left. Any sort of conversation with Cho, who was on Takagaki's right, just made him feel awkward. However, he did not feel like talking to his friends as Ron and Hermione were currently arguing. Hermione was certain that she heard thumping noises, and Ron was equally certain that she was losing her mind.

Ron finished the argument by telling Hermione, "You're a loony."

Hermione was about to retort when Shuzo started speaking, "If you all will pay attention, even bound demons can be quite dangerous. This particular breed of demon is a _Vulpus Mirus_, or spirit fox. These demons are not known for brute strength but rather their cunning and trickery, which means you should always be on guard around them."

Ron leaned over and whispered, "hey that sounds like a Slytherin," into Harry's ear.

Harry looked into the clearing to see what appeared to be a pale man with long white hair and rather large dog ears, lying on the forest floor. Ron whispered to Harry again, "it sounds like a Slytherin and looks like Malfoy."

The demon turned his calculating gaze onto Professor Shuzo, "so _Ningen_ what do you plan on doing with me after all the little children are through gawking."

Ron looked at Hermione shocked, "I didn't know that Professor Shuzo was a ninja."

Hermione glared at Ron, "He didn't say ninja Ron, he said _ningen. _It's a Japanese…" Hermione however was cut off when Shuzo acknowledged Neville's raised hand.

"Excuse me Professor, but why doesn't it just get up?" Neville asked, standing the furthest away from the demon.

Cho interrupted before Shuzo could answer, "What, you mean, you can't see the net it's trapped in?"

"What net?" Was the general consensus of the group.

They fell silent, however when Takagaki spoke up, "Ms. Chang is correct, this net, as she called it, is made out of a special form of magical energy, only a select few can see it. Ten points to Ravenclaw."

While Cho beamed at the compliment, the fox demon sulked.

"Well," the demon pried, not appreciating being ignored.

Takagaki, however, continued ignoring him, "it is always important to know what type of demon you're dealing with; the cunning fox demon is very similar, in looks only, to the dog demon. The dog demon usually relies on brute strength to get what it wants; meaning that it will usually speaks the truth. The fox demon, while generally weaker, is far trickier. The main difference between these two demons is the size of the ear."

Harry, who was no longer listening to Takagaki's speech on identifying demons, watched the caught demon. He noticed with surprise that when their eyes met, its eyes light up with recognition.

"Harry?"

"What's this?" Draco drawled, "the famous Harry Potter is known by humans and demons alike."

Harry turned to respond but the fox cut him off, "Harry-san can you convince Shuzo-san to please let me go?"

The please sounded rather strained to Harry and his only response was a skeptic, "why?"

"Well, I have not yet donated any of my hair to Locks of Love, and I would hate to have lied to Dursley-baka."

Harry's eyes went wide, however he refrained from speaking, when Professor Takagaki placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "remember this type of demon is known for its trickery."

"Ha," Draco sneered and walked towards the demon. "Hear that, you're caught and even Harry Potter is smart enough not to be tricked by you."

"Draco Malfoy," Professor Shuzo commanded, "get away from the demon."

"Relax, there's no danger here, the stupid beast is trapped. Besides" He said picking up a rock "If he was stupid enough to get caught then…" he threw the rock at the fox's head, "He is too stupid to get out."

"Mr. Malfoy," Professor Takagaki called angrily, "that was uncalled for, now get away from him."

"Fine."

At this Yoko looked up and grinned evilly, revealing fangs. In a low voice, he hissed "I don't think so!"

At that moment a vine grabbed Draco by his ankle and hoisted him into the air. Muttering _kisama,_ Takagaki aimed his wand at the killer plant.

At this the demon merely laughed, "I think not, your sticks are nothing compared to my plant."

"Yeah right," Draco countered with a somewhat shaky voice, "wizards are superior to you lowly…" He trailed off when he saw a gaping mouth filled with teeth appear on the leaves of the vine. Regaining his voice he then proceeded to scream.

"Release me," the fox said, adapting the same pompous tone that Draco had used earlier, "or the snobby one gets eaten and I take a second hostage."

Responding to Takagaki's attempt to stare him down, the demon continued, "Remember, 'Wild beasts, when at bay, fight desperately. How much more is this true of' demons!(1)"

At this exclamation the demon weed, grown from a demon seed, bit Draco's arm. Blood welled up around the bit, causing Draco to scream even more.

"Fine," Takagaki hissed, removing the net with "_Alohoclaustra._"

Hermione watched as the demon got up, noticing something strange. A wire went from his left side to the base of the plant. Her brow furrowed in thought as the plant released Draco's arm, but not his ankle.

"Now remove the ward."

Takagaki approached, wand in front of him.

"Hold it" the demon commanded, causing Takagaki to stop. "I may not know much about your 'magic' but I do know you can remove a ward without the stick so drop it, or the snob gets it." Despite Ron's call not to remove the ward since that git Malfoy deserved it, Takagaki slowly put the wand down.

Hermione's eyes grew wide in epiphany. "Of course" she said under her breath, "_Accio_ Headphones."

The headphones flew towards her, unplugging itself from the CD player at the demon's hip. Simultaneously the thumping stopped and the demonic vine began to wither. By the time she had turned back he had already launched himself into the forest.

Takagaki commanded a seventh year Slytherin to take Draco to the hospital wing.

He then proceeded to tell everyone else to span out and search the forest. "Remember," he added as a rushed after thought, "to concentrate on the demon when you cast a spell, if your concentration drops so will the spell."

* * *

(1) The Art of War Translation by Griffith Page 110.

Oh, just in case Ningen is Japanese for human, Kisama is a Japanese curse word, and claustra is Latin for barrier.


	13. The Argument

I am SO sorry that it took this long to get this chapter out. I had hoped to finish this before HBP came out, however that did not happen. Any way I read HBP and then this fell by the way side… I would like to thank several very very nice reviewers who encouraged me to keep going. Thank you Bara-Minamino, HevenSentHellBroken, and every one else who reviewed earlier and told me to keep going. Thanks.

Oh and I own nothing (If I did the Yu Yu Hakusho manga would come out A LOT faster)

* * *

Yoko Kurama watched as the students spanned out. From his years of thieving he had learned a few things, one of which is that people, or demons for that matter rarely look up. It seemed like a good idea to lay low until the searchers had gotten far enough away so that he could think of a plan. However all thought of a plan vanished from his mind when he raised his head and sniffed the wind. Unlike his demonic powers, his demonic senses were not bound by the ward. What had caught his attention was the most beautiful smell on the earth. No not the sent of a flower, or untamed wilderness, or even a female fox; it was the sent of a human woman, his mother, Shiori.

With out thinking he took off following the sent. Although his speed was nowhere near as fast as it once was, bound powers and an injured leg tend to do that.

---------

"Hermione," Ron complained, "I don't think the fox thing even when this way."

"It's a spirit fox Ron, and if he was still back there he would have been caught in the _diabolus_ _excessum_(1)spell that Professor Takagaki was starting when we left."

"What's that spell?" asked Harry who had just come up behind the two.

"Honestly would it hurt you two to read a little bit outside class?"

"Yes," Ron replied without waiting a second, "besides that's why we have you."

"Fine, _diabolus_ _excessum _is a very completed spell. It's also very time consuming, because you don't just have to say those two words but also a very long chant. If not performed correctly it results in very…unpleasant consequences. It was created in Constantinople around four… "

"That's great Hermione, but what does it do?" Ron interrupted.

"I was getting to that. It causes all demons, within a certain radius of the caster, and under a certain power level to spontaneously and painfully combust. Now both the area that the spell affects and the level of demon that it can take out are determined by the strength of the caster. But, oh, nevermind we are still supposed to be looking for the demon."

"I don't think we need to worry about that," Harry said, "I checked every nook and cranny in what feels like this entire forest."

"Yeah," Ron contended, "but did you check the trees?"

"What do you want me to do climb every tree?"

"Silly," Hermione said looking at them, "You just need to do this."

With that she pointed her want at a random tree and said _horrendo_(2). The tree began to shake and much to the surprise of all three teens a white haired, foxed eared demon fell out of it.

Within a split second Hermione had cast _Petrafidus Totalus_, and Harry was sending red sparks out of his wand to alert Shuzo to their location. The Spirit Fox sat there frozen with a look that seem to say, shit.

"Bloody Hell," Ron said after every one had blinked at each other for several minutes, "You mean he was right there listening to us the entire time."

"So it would seem," Harry replied, "very nice work Hermione."

Hermione did not respond other than a small grunt. When Ron approached her, she was staring intently at the demon, her brows knit in concentration, and a small amount of sweat was forming on her face.

"Hermione!"

"I can feel him," she whispered, "it's like he is pushing back my power. He is trying to break the spell."

They did not waist a second, both Harry and Ron cast _Petrafidus Totalus_ on the demon as well. They both instantly felt what Hermione was talking about. Hermione however seemed to grow much more relaxed.

After what seemed like ages Professor Takagaki ran up. He took one look at the demon sitting there and opened his mouth. He was probably going to congratulate the three Gryffindors, or maybe to say he was a little teapot, the world will never know. For at that second the stomach of the fox demon growled.

The three students and their teacher all look at him with unbelieving expressions.

"What," Yoko asked with a look that said that he would love to cock his head to one side, "can't a demon be hungry?"

Shuzo was the first to recover, and in all seriousness he asked, "is that why you came here?"

"I don't see the point in answering you won't believe me," Yoko said, very close to a pout.

Professor Takagaki raised his wand, and said "_verus_ _verbus_(3)." A thin golden string came out of his wand and surrounded the fox. "Now I will," he continued with a smile.

"What is this?" The demon asked, looking around.

"It's a truth spell, if you lie the gold will turn black, so tell me why you are here."

"You sure you want to know." Yoko countered.

"Yes."

"This is where the owl was heading."

"Which owl?"

"The owl that stole my mouse, nothing, man demon or bird steals from me."

Harry looked over at the professor, "is that enough to let him get by the first barrier?"

"No" he replied, "that barrier is designed to repel all demons especially ones that are chasing something. That way if a muggle is being chased by a demon, the demon will be repelled first thus saving the muggle."

"So could he have been under the Imperius Curse?" Hermione asked.

"That's what we're worried about."

"Apparently you are not so worried about it Mr. Takagaki," came the snide voice of Snape as he walked up to Professor Takagaki. "Do you have any idea how many students you put at risk."

"Excuse me, _sir_," Harry interrupted, "but we did catch him again."

Whipping around to glare at Harry, Snape countered, "after he injured one of my students."

This was the last straw for Shuzo, "if your student had listened to my instructions he would not have been injured."

"And," Snape replied just as angrily, "if you had listened to me this beast would not have been alive long enough for this to happen."

At this Yoko flicked his tail agitatedly, then he smiled. However no one noticed for the students were busy looking angrily at Snape, and Snape and Shuzo were looking angrily at each other.

"Most of these students don't even know that demons exist," Shuzo said, although it was very nearly a shout, "letting them to continue to be ignorant will be dangerous for them all."

"Well then do your job," Snape countered almost spitting the word out, "and educate them, but do not put them in unnecessary danger." At this point he turned to Harry Ron and Hermione, "What are you three gawking at, get back to the castle. Now."

"But," Hermione tried to protest.

Snape, however cut her off, "No buts, I have this under control, girl."

Hermione turned on her heel and marched back towards the castle. Ron then chased after her, and Harry chased after Ron.

Not watching them for more than a few seconds Snape turns back to Shuzo, "now to clean up your mess."

"My mess," Shuzo huffed indigently.

However by this point there was no mess to clean up, as Yoko Kurama had taken advantage of the situation. With the three teens gone for the castle and no longer concentrating on him, he was no longer bound by their spell. And since both teachers were busy, exchanging polite words of encouragement, they did not notice as he slipped away into the forest.

Yoko continued hearing the arguing voices in the background but his main focus was on following Shiori's scent. Eventually he came to the house that Shiori's scent was the strongest at.

Stopping at the door Yoko asked himself, "Now what?"

"_We see our mother,"_ came Shuichi's confident reply.

With a deep breath they knock on the door.

* * *

(1)Latin it means devil death

(2)Latin it means shuttering

(3) Latin it means true word


	14. The Return

Lady G is here at long last, sorry for the wait. I have good news though (no I did not just save a bunch of money on my car insurance) I am officially in collage now and no longer have to worry about the admissions processes.

So now I am about to be a collage student so it must be a fact that I own nothing…(which means that I cannot own either Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter)

* * *

Yoko Kurama stood outside of his human mother's house. He was waiting for her to open the door when Yoko asked a question that had been bothering him since Shuichi told him to knock.

"I thought… I thought that you didn't want to tell her."

"_I don't…but… she is the only one here who will take the ward off, then we can leave, change back and return and hopefully..._"

Kurama's thoughts were interrupted when the door opened. Inside there was Shiori looking out in shock. Outside was Yoko Kurama, keeping most of his weight on his left foot. He gave a small smile. He then opened his mouth to add another lie to the long list of deceptions. He, however never got the chance.

He was interrupted by Shiori pulling him into a hug. She held onto him tightly, sobbing into his chest. When her crying calmed down, she pulled back a bit to look up at Yoko, while still tightly holding onto him. Smiling she said, "I knew you would come back to me, Shuichi."

She pulled him into another hug. She missed Kurama's eyes go wide with shock before he awkwardly patted her on the back.

After what seemed like ages to both of them Shiori broke the hug. She grabbed his hand and led the still some what shocked Kurama into the house. She led him over to a couch and had him sit down on it.

Looking at him very seriously she asked, "What happened Shuichi?"

"It's…" he started, looking at the floor and touching his ear self consciously.

"I meant with your leg, Shuichi. Although," she continued, "I would like know about, the ears and the tail, but only when you are ready."

Still looking down Kurama whispered, "A ward, that's…"

"Well then I guess we'll need to get it off then, although before we do, I want to ask you something."

"Anything" Kurama said, closing his eyes and preparing for the worst.

"May I? I mean if it's not offensive or anything. May I touch your ears?"

Kurama looked up at his mother who was smiling at him sheepishly. "Yes, of course."

"Thank you."

After she had finished Kurama began somewhat awkwardly, "you trust…I mean how did you know it was…"

Silencing him by taking his hand, she explained "I carried you inside of me for nine months, and raised you for over sixteen years after that, no matter what, you are my son. I would always recognize you. The way you stand, the way you smile, how you talk, it's all you. But we will have more time to talk after we get you feeling better."

With that Shiori had him lay on the couch. She then rolled up his right pant leg to show the ward and the swelling around it. As gently as possible she removed the ward, Kurama still closed his eye and hissed in pain.

When he opened his eyes he saw Shiori is kneeling beside him squeezing his hand.

"Mom," he said, "I'm going to change back now."

"All right"

Kurama shut his eyes. He breathing started to slow, and his grip on Shiori's hand lessened. His grip continued to lessen until his hand fell completely limp. At that time she could no longer hear his breath. She closed her eyes squeezing Kurama's hand harder. It seemed to compress in her hand, in fact his hand was shrinking. She opened her eyes to see a white mist surround the couch. As the mist began to disperse she heard a gasp and felt him squeeze her hand at the same time. There on the couch was her Shuichi, with his long red hair and green eyes. He looked at her, and gave her a small smile, which she returned.

At that point a loud knock on the window, Shuichi jumped.

Shiori looked up and walking over to the window said, "Don't worry it's just an owl. They are this places mail service, kind of like a semi-instant messaging service. Faster than the regular post, but no where near as fast as the internet."

"Seems like a waist of man…bird power."

She gave a slight laugh and opened the letter which the owl had delivered. While she was reading it Kurama noticed that it seemed to be written on computer paper. Shiori then laughed.

"Well," she said turning to Shuichi, "it's a little late. I believe that I have figured this out already."

"Figured what out?"

"That the coroner's report shows that the body found at Smeltings could not possibly be yours."

Kurama looked at his hands, "… well I guess that is good news."

"Both Shuzo-san and Shuichi-chan will be so happy; they were so upset when they heard what happened."

"Um…about Shuzo-san, I ran into him earlier…"

* * *

Harry was waiting outside of Professor Takagaki's office. He was unsure whether he should go in or not. Sure the professor had called him to his office but the door was closed. Luckily for Harry he did not have to wait long, a forth year Gryffindor walked up to him. Harry recognized him from when Hermione had pointed him out, telling Harry that he was the Professor's son and that he had recently lost a step sibling.

Shuichi walked up to the door and opened it, "Dad," he called, "You wanted to see me?"

Harry heard some shuffling as Professor Takagaki got up to greet his son. "Yes, I need to see you and Harry. And speaking of Harry, here you are, come in both of you."

Professor Takagaki motioned them both to sit down after they did he began. "As I am sure you both know the demon escaped today. I am talking to you to personally because no matter what type of demon they hate going around without any power. Meaning he will probably try to find a human to remove the ward for him. I am telling you two this because you are the most likely people for him to approach. Harry he already claimed to know you, there for I want you to be extra careful."

"I will Professor," Harry promised.

"And son, when I first saw that…demon, he tried to claim that he was Shuichi-kun."

"What! How dare he."

"I know, I just want you to be careful, and do not believe him, no matter what."

"Right Dad."

"Now you two should head back to your dorm."

* * *

"Oh Shuichi, you might want to call your friends." Shiori said to her son who was now sitting on the couch.

"Is there a phone here? When you wrote me you said that all these people were backwards with technology."

"I convinced Shuzo-san to install one after…" Shiori trailed off, obviously thinking of a bad memory, "well anyway that's over now."

"Anyway," she said as she brought the phone over, "It's just before noon here so it would be around nine o'clock there, I don't think that's too late."

"Thanks, You know it is very nice of you to think about that before calling."

"Well…" she said blushing, "when I first called with the…bad news…I sort of forgot and called them very early in the morning. Kazuma-kun answered the phone and muttered something about karma."

Kurama smiled at this and dialed the Kuwabara's home phone number.

* * *

Harry and Shuichi were walking back to the Gryffindor dorm.

"So," Harry asked, a little confused, "the demon claimed to be you?"

"No," Shuichi snapped back, "he claimed to be my brother."

"You have the same name as your brother?"

"Step-brother actually, I'm Shuichi Takagaki, and he is…was Shuichi Minamino."

"Did he have long red hair?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Wait how did you know?" Shuichi answered, turning on Harry.

"He stayed at my house this summer."

"So you knew him."

"Sort of."

"Isn't he the greatest?"

* * *

"Moshi Moshi" Kurama heard Shizuru answer.

"Hi Shizuru-san…"

"Kurama, you better not be calling from Koenma's place."

"No I am not."

"Good. You owe me two hundred thousand yen."

"What, Why?"

"As soon as Kazuma heard from your mother he jumped on the next flight to England, speaking of my brother, have you seen him."

"No I have not, but I will be on the look out for him. And I have some money stashed from…before…so I'll pay you back when I return to Japan."

"All right then. You sound tired so I will tell Keiko that you are all right."

"Thank you."

* * *

"So what did my brother say about death, Harry?"

"He said, and I quote 'I know for a fact that death is not the end. If it were, some of my friends would be out of a job.'"

* * *

Whee…I am a Red Hawk now. Sweet. 


	15. The Accountant

Well this was faster than my last update. I guess I need to thank Kuwabara-kun; I was not planning on him going to England until last chapter when Kurama called up Shizuru. Kazuma was actually supposed to pick up the phone but he decided, without me, to go to England. So to prevent any more surprises I wrote down almost the entire story in bullet form. I knew the last scenes by heart, but not how I was getting there until now that is. I know I know I should have done this earlier.

I do not own anything, nothing, nada, (Except several of the Giant Ape Yu Yu Hakusho toys, they are really cool and detailed.)

* * *

Arthur Weasley put his head in his hands. It was hopeless, a school aged kid was targeted by Death Eaters and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. Perhaps if he had a name he could track this kid down, but as it was all he had was a screen name, Fox4Roses. Most of the wizards at the Ministry of Magic had never even heard of the internet and those that had thought it was just a muggle fad that would soon die out, nothing that they needed to concern themselves with. While online he had read pages on hackers, wondering how you could wield an ax in cyberspace. Well it was less destructive than that, but still some muggle kids would be able to find Fox4Roses' real name with a few keystrokes. While he an adult wizard could not. 

Arthur was brought out of thought when his wife Molly entered the room. He looked up and noticing that she too was lost in thought asked "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing," she replied, "you know about my second cousin?"

"Which one?" He asked "We both have very large families."

"The accountant."

"Yes."

"Well I just received word that his son is in England and needs someplace to stay. Now he's not a wizard but is apparently used to magic. Or at least that's what his sister said."

"And he is also family, so when is he coming?"

"We would have to get him, all I got was that he was somewhere in England."

"Still he should be relatively easy to find, what is his name?"

* * *

"Harry," Shuichi asked as they stepped through the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor common room "Do you think that it is possible that that demon really was my brother?" 

Before Harry could answer Stephen, who had been waiting in the common room along with Ron and Hermione said, "There you guys are."

Ron, who had been listening to the two when they entered, asked "what's this about the demon?"

Taking a seat and motioning towards Shuichi, Harry said, "Shuichi here was wondering if it was possible for his brother to be that demon that we saw in the woods."

"Well anything is possible," Hermione spoke up, "but let's hear why you believe this."

"First off," Shuichi started, "he knew something that neither Harry nor my dad knew."

"Which was?" Hermione pressed.

Harry, taking over, replied "that Shuichi, the other one, his brother…"

Noticing the awkwardness that he so often had to deal with, Stephen suggested, "just call him Minamino."

"No that's longer," the younger Shuichi countered, "call him Shuichi and when referring to me just say 'you.'"

"Let's move back to the point shall we?"

"Shuichi was a exchange student that stayed with me." Harry explained, "Well the Dursleys this summer, he was going to Smeltings this year."

At this point Hermione stepped in saying, "this is where I will play devil's advocate."

"What?" Ron yelled, with a tone that said that he didn't know whether to be scared or excited.

"It means," Hermione explained, "that I will point out contrary evidence to prevent you all from jumping to conclusions, but I don't necessarily agree with what I am saying. Anyway how do you know that the demon wasn't just following Shuichi for the entire summer?"

Harry countered, ignoring Ron's disappointed expression, "Well, he got in and out of my room once without myself or Hedwig noticing, and he always said these weird things, like if there was not life after death some of his friends would be out of a job."

Hermione however was one step ahead, "Maybe the demon was already impersonating Shuichi by the begging of this summer."

"Can't be for just this summer though," Shuichi said, jumping back into the conversation, "Shuichi always said weird things like that and whenever Kuwabara or that punk Yusuke came over they always called him Kurama or …"

After that Shuichi fell into thought, only to be snapped back by Stephen's question of, "What?"

"Fox-boy," Shuichi realized slowly, "they always called him that and Shuichi would always say, 'not here.'"

"It is possible that that is a random nickname that he just does not like," Hermione rationalized, "but that seems unlikely."

"So," Shuichi said, "That demon is my brother."

"Well he is at least the brother that you knew, he could have been impersonating Shuichi but it would have been an impersonation that he was doing for years not weeks, or the demon could actually be Shuichi. This raises the question, are demons necessarily evil." At that Hermione looked around, and noticed that Ron seemed deep in thought, causing her to ask, "Ron what is it?"

"That name, Kuwabara, it sounds familiar."

* * *

Kazuma Kuwabara stood alone looking at the vast English country side. Ever since he got to England, he had tried to track Kurama. It was very weird, his energy kept fading in and out and jumping around, impossible to track. Kuwabara looked at his right pinky; his red sting of love could track the movements. However he called it the string of love for a reason and despite their friendship Kurama simply was not Yukina. 

With a sigh Kuwabara sat down on the grass. In retrospect jumping on the first plane to England was probably not the smartest thing to do. He should have tried to contact Hiei or Yusuke, and got some backup, or at least made a plan. However when a friend is in danger, he, The Great Kuwabara, was not going to sit around half a world a way and hope everything ends up okay. No, he sat out of the Makai Tournament because he knew his friends had to work through their own problems, fight their own demons, both literally and figuratively. As a friend he could not help them any more than he already had and as a human he had no right to rule over demons. Not that he thought that he would win, he, unlike some members of his team, had a good idea of what he could and could not do.

However this was not the Makai Tournament, this was England, and this was a friend in trouble. Although Kurama had the ability to disappear if he wanted to, he would not. He knew how much Kurama cared for Shiori; he knew that Kurama had chosen to be a human, turning down chance after chance to leave. It made no sense that now, after everything he had gone through that he would change his mind. Kuwabara knew something was wrong and he did not need his sixth sense to confirm it.

While this was all well and good, it still did not get him any closer to Kurama. What he needed was a base of operations, and according to his stomach, a place to get food. With that in mind he dialed Shizuru's number. She had said once that he had relatives in some English country. "What," she had said to him years ago, "you don't think curly red hair is a Japanese trait."

* * *

"Mom" Kurama said getting up from the couch, "I think that I should leave…" 

"No," She said grabbing his wrist, "Please don't leave me again."

"Not forever," Kurama whispered looking down, his hair shading his eyes, "I could never leave you forever. Just let me go long enough so that Shuzo-san will not suspect me of being the demon"

"Ignorance won't help anyone, it will only lead them to walk blindly into danger that they could have otherwise easily avoided."

"Please, this is different, I only want to protect you," Kurama tried to explain gently taking his wrist from her hand.

Shiori was about to retort when an old wizard wearing half-moon spectacles, who had not been there moments before, spoke up saying, "where are you going Fox-san?"

* * *

One more thing before I go, a reviewer told me that Kurama's stepfather's real name is Kazuya Hatanaka, I'll go back and change it unless someone has a really good reason for me not to. Also I know that I need a beta so if anyone would like to I would be very much obliged. (However I should warn you that I am wicked hard to get a hold of.) 


	16. The Sushi

Sorry for not updating in so long, between AP Exams and High School Graduation and being a Camp Counselor for Camp C.S.I. my life has been a little hectic. Although I did love working with those kids, it was so much fun.

So I do not own anything, neither Yu Yu Hakusho, Harry Potter, or The Eagle and Child.

* * *

Kuwabara pulled out his laptop, even in Europe he was still a student and he had to maintain his grades for his lovely Yukina-chan. He was glad that he had planed ahead when he entered high school. He knew that with all the weird stuff that happened to him he was likely to miss some school, so his entire course load was online. He was expected to go to class, but in an emergency, he could always download the notes and just show up for the exam. And this he counted as an emergency.

He had called his sister who had said that their second cousin would pick him up, and told him to wait, "wherever the hell he felt like."

Currently he was waiting at the Eagle and Child for, well he didn't know what he was waiting for, but he had an inkling that he should write his paper on famous English writers here. Of course, he also had massive bragging rights over Urameshi. While Yusuke was off in demon world, he had gone to Oxford. After Kuwabara had finished his essay, along with the fish and chips that he had bought, a middle aged man walked up to him.

"Kazuma?"

"Huh? Yeah, that's me. I guess you're the family that Shizuru was talking about."

"Yes, I'm Arthur Weasley. You made a good choice," he said, leading Kuwabara to the back of the store, "this pub is connected to the Floo network."

"Floo network?"

"Yes, just take a pinch of Floo powder and say your destination, ours is 'The Burrow'."

Stepping into the green fire, Kuwabara couldn't help but wonder whether this method of travel would be considered stranger than flying around Hell on the back of a giant, flying, blue penguin.

Stepping out of the green fire was not nearly as graceful as stepping in and Kuwabara had to perform some very awkward twists to prevent himself from landing on top of his laptop.

After Kuwabara got up and out of the way, he saw Arthur leave the fireplace with the practiced ease of someone who had traveled by it all his life. He couldn't call it grace since after seeing Kurama do, well anything, that word didn't seem to apply to anyone else.

His potentially depressing train of thought was cut off when Arthur spoke up, "Sorry, I forgot to warn you about how disorienting the Floo network can be."

"Don't worry about it. Um, do you happen to have an outlet I can use?"

"Yes lots," Mr. Weasley responded, suddenly beaming, "let me get them."

"Huh?"

Arthur returned a few moments later with a big cart, "See," he said opening a drawer, "This is where I keep my collection of outlets, it's just below my collection of plugs, I started it when Harry said that they go together."

"Um, sorry I meant a plug in the wall where I could charge my computer."

"You have a computer with you?"

"Yes, for school."

"Are you good at surfing?"

"What? Oh, uh, surfing the web, I guess so."

"Do you think that you could find me something?"

"I could try, although I'd need an internet connection."

"I need to get in contact with a Fox4Roses."

"At Yahoo dot com?"

"What?"

"Did you see this person on the Yahoo website?"

"Yes, yes, I did."

"I know him," Kuwabara went on excitedly, "in real life I mean, he's the reason I'm here."

"Well give me his name and we can find him."

"What? How?"

"It's similar to the magic that I used to pinpoint you, the owls, our mail system use it to locate people."

* * *

"Ron we can talk about your family later, but for now lets move back onto the demon question." Hermione reminded Harry, Ron, Stephen, and Shuichi, "After what happed with that fox I looked up every thing there was in the library on demons, and daemons, youki, eidolons…"

"What?" Asked Shuichi after Hermione trailed off.

"Eidolon sounds familiar."

"Wasn't that part of Dumbledore's speech?" Harry added, "you know 'Bipedal, Eidolon, Bowwow, Ballyhoo'."

"Do you think that it meant anything?" Ron asked.

"Wait a second," Hermione started, "eidolon is a demon, and bipedal, from the Latin it means two feet, is most often used to describe a human because we walk on two feet. Remember that demon was also bipedal. A bipedal fox, which is a species of dog, which can also be called a bowwow. And ballyhoo is a promotion of a thing. So Dumbledore was calling us to help the fox, or saying that the fox will help us." (1)

"That, or he made up four words that sounded kind of cool together."

"Honestly Ron."

Hermione's ire with Ron was cut short when a squeaky voice interrupted, "If Dobby could speak a moment, sirs."

"Yes," Harry said as they all turned towards the elf.

"Dobby does know something of demons, yes, and he would like you to know that not all demons are evil, see Dobby is a demon sir, all house-elves are."

At that, Ron looked at Hermione in mock shock and said, "Hermione, you were trying to free demons."

* * *

Kurama inched slowly towards the door, he could tell that the man who called him held great power, and, he was indecisive about whether to flee or stay. For if this man attacked him here, his mom could be caught in the crossfire, but if he fled the man could hurt his mom to find out where he went. His decision was made for him when Shiori placed her calming hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I startled you Fox-san, I am Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of this school. I came to tell you that you do not need to leave. The hounds have been called off so to speak."

"That's not a very funny pun."

"Quite right, but joking aside, I have already informed the staff I do not believe you to be a threat to any of my students, well," he continued with a mischievous smile, "at least the ones that show you a little bit of curtsey. Moreover, that makes you no different from the other magical creatures that live here. There for I am telling you this with the utmost respect for you."

"Aren't you afraid of what a demon, like myself, could do here?"

"Of course Fox-san, however, long ago I realized that any living being, man, animal, or demon, is unlikely to fight to the death if there is another path for it to take. Which brings up the question as to why you came here when it was obviously filled with danger for you?"

"I had," Kurama responded, sitting down and closing his eyes, "I had to make sure my mom was all right."

"What would make you think that she would not be?"

"My school was attacked by wizards, death eaters I believe. They said something about needing to blow up the school for their master."

"You went to school at Smeltings didn't you?"

"Yes, he did, though I don't think I'll send him to a boarding school again." Shiori said, placing her arm around Kurama.

"I have to thank you for telling me this; I will get guards set up around the school at once." Dumbledore said heading to the door, "Hopefully, Fox-san, the next time we see each other it will be over some Inari-sushi."

Looking over at Kurama's smile, Shiori said, "Now I understand why Inari-sushi never lasted for more then an hour at our house."

* * *

The next morning Ron's breakfast was interrupted by the family owl landing in the middle of his eggs. Ron removed the letter around Hermes leg and gave the tired owl some sausage.

"What is it Ron?" Harry asked looking at him.

"A letter from my dad," Ron said scanning over it, "I think you both need to read this."

Ron placed the letter on the table and both Harry and Hermione leaned in to see it.

_Ron_

_Your second cousin, Kazuma Kuwabara stopped by. He is looking for a friend of his, Shuichi Minamino, the tracker spell showed that he was at Hogsmeade. I am wondering if you have seen him, for I have reason to believe that Death Eaters are after him._

The letter continued but the handwriting changed.

**Also if you see a silver fox, or fox-boy, don't fight him (that would be stupid). Rather tell him you know "The Great Kuwabara" and that you come in peace.

* * *

**

(1) This is the logic that I asked about some time back, also if you take Dumbledore's speech in book one Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak, It works.

_Nitwit_ is a stupid incompetent person (Quirrell).

_Blubber_ is to cry or whine with snuffling (the way Quirrell talks)

_Oddment_ is a piece of cloth that is left over after the rest has been used or something unusual (Voldermort behind the cloth turban)

_Tweak_ is to change slightly (What Voldermort does to control Quirrell)

Oh, I wonder if anyone can tell me whom Kuwabara was writing his essay about in the beginning of the chapter.


	17. The Kiss

The Lady G does not own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho. On another note she begs you, no matter what your political view is to please see "An Inconvenient Truth." We need to band together to help save our planet, because if we start now we can, but if do nothing our planet might not be so willing to keep us.

* * *

"Parchment, quill…"

"Here you go Ron."

"Hermione do you always carry school supplies to breakfast on a Saturday?" Ron questioned his helpful friend. Although, he admitted to himself, it was very convenient that she had them. He did not want to waste a second in writing back to his father. Now all he had to do was tell Shuichi that in all likelihood that fox was his brother.

Harry had been thinking along the same lines, and while Ron was searching for parchment and a quill, he was searching for Shuichi and Stephen. However, Harry's wish to tell them the good news was cut short when he realized that neither boy was in the Great Hall.

* * *

Shuichi and Stephen were not in the Great Hall because they were currently breaking Hogwarts' rules. The two boys were in the Forbidden Forest, sprinting towards where they believed the fox to be.

They were following for more than a hunch though, for they were following the directions of the demon compass. Shuichi had borrowed it from his father's office after he learned that the fox demon might be his brother.

While Shuichi was devoting all his energy to running, Stephen was somewhat less enthusiastic. "Shouldn't we wait for Harry and them, or at least get a teacher?" He gasped out.

Shuichi was not about to be slowed down, and without even turning back he shouted, "He's my brother and I'm going to find him."

* * *

Kurama was outside of Shiori's cottage weeding her garden. He was kneeling in the dirt to remove a weed; however, he had no spade. Instead, he used a small amount of his power causing the weed to shrink back into a seed. To Shiori it seemed as though she was watching a time lapsed biology movie, being rewound. She was outside as well, enjoying the day and the company of her son. It was odd, but to her, it seemed far more natural for him to just shrink the weeds than to dig them up.

She remembered watching him weed several years ago in Japan; it was before she had gotten sick. He was on his hands and knees, a spade in his right hand, facing away from her. He would just sit there, staring at each plant before he slowly moved forward. When he placed the spade in the earth, he stopped again. In addition, before he removed the weed and would gently place it aside, Shiori could have sworn that she heard him whisper sorry.

Kurama stood up quickly, snapping Shiori out of her thoughts. He stood there, motionless, staring in the direction of the forest.

"Shuichi, what's wrong?"

"Demons," he whispered, while continuing to stare, "close by, with lots of blood lust, they want to kill and eat prey."

"What?"

"Demons, like humans are not all bad, or all good. Damn it the Makai Tournament should have kept lowlifes like these away from..."

"The Makai Tournament?"

"I'll explain later, but I have to help, two humans are heading strait for them."

"Then go, but don't you dare get yourself killed."

"Don't worry," he said turning to smile at her before running off, "I don't plan to."

As Kurama ran, he summoned his rose whip, feeling the familiar hum of energy flow through him. He sent the petals that fell from the rose during its conversion, to the demons ahead of him in a storm of razor sharp edges.

He arrived at the group of black robed demons just in time to see the effect of his attack. The one that had moments before been leaning towards the ground, stumbled back with an unholy scream, revealing two terrified boys.

Kurama hurried to the two boys, recognizing the smaller boy as his stepbrother. Shuichi recognized him as well. "Brother you're alive."

"Run."

All Shuichi and Stephen could do was stare at the back of Kurama, the once dead brother standing between them and the dementors. They could not move until Kurama glared over his shoulder at them, "what are you waiting for, Run."

As they followed his command, the battle began behind them.

Kurama felt it; a mental battle was beginning as the dementors approached him. He felt them trying to force him to remember when Shiori fell sick. He was sitting at the kitchen table working on homework; she was standing at the stove making dinner. He looked up when he heard a violent cough.

"Mother."

She was leaning heavily into the counter, head down, eyes closed. Her breathing was shallow, but she still turned to him smiling, saying, "I'm alright," as she collapsed.

He darted over to her, catching her before she or his chair hit the floor. However, Shiori was already unconscious, and paler than he could ever remember seeing her. He summoned his plants looking for the cause of the illness. It was an infection, and an old one, that had taken hold throughout her body. However, he could still sense the initial cause of the infection, a small shard of glass that had imbedded itself in her arm when he was six. The energy of the plant he held would be of no use against this.

That was the odd thing. Why was he holding a plant that brimmed with power and potential to attack? His rose, he only held his rose whip around enemies.

"Die." He snarled, lashing out at the demons in front of him.

Kurama attacked relentlessly swinging his whip through the dementor in front of him. It cut the demon down easily, allowing part of the attack to be carried to the person that was standing behind it.

"Mom!"

He ran forward dropping his whip, and catching her. The blood from her chest soaked him, but he barely noticed. All he could focus on was his terrified thought, what have I done.

He didn't move when a voice said gently in his ear, don't worry every thing will be all right. A hand, he didn't recognize it, gently held his head. Kurama was too numb to pull away.

* * *

When Shuichi heard his brother's anguished cry he stopped running and turned around. He was too far away to do anything other than watch in horror as his brother, Kurama, fell to his knees and sat there shaking. Not moving as a dementor bent down and kissed him.

* * *

Please don't kill me, and please watch "An Inconvenient Truth" or at least do some research online on Global Warming. (It is real and it is not caused by a pissed Hiei) 


	18. The Kiss II

The Lady G is very sorry that it took so long to update, between family stuff and moving into collage she has been very short on time.

However she still does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter (or HariPota as he is known in Japan)

* * *

Kuwabara was pacing across the Weasley's living room. He was half expecting to hear Urameshi sarcastic voice warn him not to make a hole in the floor. At the very least the resulting fight would have calmed his nerves. 

And then the world shattered.

Mr. Weasley had entered the room, he was going to tell Kuwabara to relax, but the boy had already stopped pacing. He stood ridged in the middle of the room. His eyes were open wide and his face was white.

"What's wrong?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"We have to get Kurama."

"Who?"

"My friend, Shuichi, Kurama is his nickname."

"We should wait for my son's reply; we'll make a plan from there."

"No, we can't wait."

"We need to know what we are getting into before we go."

"Listen," Kuwabara started angrily, "I may not be able to do any magic or be as strong as some of the other guys, but I have a strong sixth sense and a deep sense of honor. So when my sixth sense tells me that something is wrong with my friend I will help him. I don't care if I have to crawl there."

"Alright," Mr. Weasley conceded, "let's go."

* * *

Harry had wanted to tell Shuichi that his brother was alive. He had wanted to see the boy's face light up. He had wanted to see a joyful reunion, a broken family become whole again. He had wanted to see anything but this. 

He had come upon the scene just in time to know that he was too late. He heard Shuichi's scream, which broke into sobs. He saw Stephen unmoving, staring at the dementors. And he saw a red haired boy, the same one who had stayed at his house and talked with him at three in the morning, fall backwards lifeless.

He did not remember shouting, "_Expecto Patronum_!" But he must have, because a stag, followed by an otter and a weasel ran towards the dementors.

Shuichi did not notice that the dementors left. He did not notice that the fear induced by them was gone, because his worst memory kept replaying itself. He could not get the image of his brother receiving the kiss out of his mind.

He barely noticed when Hermione kneeled next to him. She hugged him, pulling him close.

"Don't worry," she whispered to him, "it will be alright."

"How can it ever be alright?" He responded miserably.

* * *

Ron was sitting in the Hospital Wing gently squeezing Hermione's hand. Harry sat on his other side and Shuichi and Stephen were sitting across from them. The room was deathly silent. Only Ron turned towards the door when it opened. He watched his dad enter leading a tall red haired boy who he assumed to be Kuwabara. 

"Ron," his dad stated, turning towards him, "I…"

His speech was cut off by a heavily accented yell. "Kurama, you fucking bastard! You're strong, man, fucking strong! You're not supposed to go out in some stupid ass way!"

Ron was instantly on his feet. He grabbed Kuwabara by the back of his jacket, and pulled him out of the room. Not stopping outside the Hospital Wing, he forced the younger man down the hall and out of the castle.

Kuwabara did not seem to notice the change of scenery, or at least he did not stop his rant. "Damn it all Kurama, you fucking bastard, you're not fucking weak, so get the fuck up! Did you hear me you bastard?"

Once they were well outside of the castle near the forbidden forest, Ron let his feelings show, "what the bloody hell is your problem, mate? There are people who are genuinely crushed in there."

Kuwabara didn't meet Ron's eyes, "He's supposed to get up, to get the fuck up. Did you hear me Kurama, you fucking bastard?" He shouted turning towards the forest, "You're supposed to get the fuck up!"

He punctuated that exclamation by punching the nearest tree. As it fell back into the forest Kuwabara slowly sank forward onto his knees.

Ron could barely hear him whisper, "he's supposed to get up."

* * *

The dementors were, in general, not as disturbed by their actions as the humans were. They were slowly returning to their master. He had sent them to kiss a human named Harry Potter. He said that they could recognize him as he would be the one most engulfed by unhappy memories. And they had kissed the one with the darkest most delicious memories. 

At that time, one of them seemed to have second thoughts about the meal. It doubled over and clutched its stomach. The action may have been an attempt to lessen the pair or keep the wayward meal inside. The action, however, was in vain, for the next second the demeanors stomach exploded outward.

When the smoke cleared a silver fox was seen standing on the dead body of the dementor. It licked its chops before musing aloud, "it looks as if they reside on the spiritual plain, lucky me."

With that Yoko jumped and started devouring dementors. The drastic turn around took most of the dementors by surprise, enabling Yoko to kill most of them. The ones at the edge of the group were able to flee. Yoko was about to pursue them when he was distracted by a voice.

"Did you hear me Kurama, you fucking bastard? You're supposed to get the fuck up!"

Recognizing Kuwabara's voice, Yoko ran towards him. While leaping through the forest he called to his alter-ego.

**Shuichi, Shuichi come back, they're gone. **

_Really?_ His voice timidly replied.

**Yes, come on, Shiori's fine.   
**

_What about us?_ Shuichi asked regaining his composure.

**Fine. Other than the fact that we are pure soul and will dissolve in twenty-four hours. **

Shuichi's reply was cut off when they jumped out of the forest and saw a sad, but calm, Kuwabara walk up to his mother and step-father.

Kurama raced ahead of them, feeling the draw of his own body. The fox seemed to grin as he planed his trick. He leapt into the room and towards his body when his thoughts of sitting up, and calming greeting everyone were shattered. For instead of landing inside of his body, he landed on top of it. Well his paws were inside of his body but that was only because he was incorporeal.

Cursing himself he turned to watch Shiori, Shuzo, and Kuwabara enter the room. He watched helplessly as Shiori stopped walking, and started crying. He walked up to her and attempted to nuzzle her, to wipe her tears away. He wanted to do something, anything. Shuzo, pulled Shiori close, and Kurama could only watch as she sobbed into his chest.

_Mom, mom, I'm here please, it'll be ok.   
_

When Shuichi's statement garnered no response Yoko voiced both of their frustrations. **It really sucks to be at your own wake.   
**

_Yusuke-kun said that once.   
_

**Yusuke? **

_Yes, he died remember and…thank Inari-sama for Yusuke-kun.   
_

**You lost me there. **

_Mouth to mouth re_s_uscitation; it could give us the energy needed to rejoin our body. It's a good thing we found out more about Yusuke. _

At this point Kurama looked around the room, and again Yoko voiced their frustrations, **At least Yusuke got to look forward to his girlfriend kissing him, we have a friend, a step-brother, a step-father, a guy we hardly know, and her. **

_It could be worse._

**Oh, how could it possibly be any worse?   
**

_It could be one of my random fan girls. _

**Thank Inari-sama for small blessings.   
**

_Now we just have to wait till they go to sleep. _

**Who are we choosing?   
**

_We have a twenty-four hour time limit that started two hours ago. Beggars can't be choosers...the first two to fall asleep and Kuwabara-kun. _

**Kuwabara-kun? **Shuichi could hear the incredulous tone in Yoko's voice.

_He would recognize the dream so it is very likely that he would revive us. _

* * *

It was three o'clock in the morning when Shiori awoke with a start. She had been sleeping on a chair in the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey could not get either her nor Kuwabara to leave, and she figured it would not hurt to let them stay, seeing as no amount of rest would make her patient better. 

It was only a few seconds after Shiori awoke that afore mentioned Kuwabara jumped up shouting, "Crap not again."

"So is it true?" Shiori asked, not daring to raise her voice lest the dream prove false.

"What? "

"That I can wake him?" She clarified

"Yes, it is, or," Kuwabara said looking up, "I will hunt you down Kurama and make you pay for that mental image."

Shiori, however, missed the end of his rant, as she was already leaning over Kurama, giving him the kiss of life. As she pulled back, she gently brushed a stray hair off of his face. "Please come back," she whispered.

"I promised not to leave. I don't intend on breaking it."

Kuwabara always assumed that Hiei moved fast, however the speed that Shiori used to envelope Kurama in a hug, would put Hiei to shame. For Kurama, the hug felt like it lasted forever, and yet he didn't want her to let go. That hug seemed to last just as long to Kuwabara, but this was due to the fact that he felt like he was intruding on a very special moment.

Once Shiori released him and the moment ended, he turned towards Kuwabara whispering, "Never let me do that again. Or," He continued, regaining his composure, "if I must, at least remind me to get Koenma-sama to prepare my body. Forcing a soul to rejoin a body is slightly painful."

With that sentence, Kuwabara walked up to his bed, looking pensive.

"What?" Kurama asked.

"I'm trying to figure out who had more close calls. And by close calls, I mean that every one assumes you're dead. Normally, I would say Urameshi, but with this trip? I dunno. I think you're catching up to him."

* * *

Harry Potter walked down from his room into the Gryffindor common room. He noticed Hermione sitting by the fire re-reading _Beyond the Kiss_. At that moment she noticed him as well. 

"Oh Harry, you look pale, did you have another nightmare?"

"Yes, you could say so."

"Was it V-Voldermort?"

"God I hope not."

* * *

Thank you all for sticking with me. 


	19. The Comeback

I am so sorry that it has been so long between updates. I really have to thank the people that reviewed and nicely asked for updates, even after it appeared that this fic was dead. (I also feel really bad since I had this chapter sketched out for a while but never wrote it down, getting distracted by Larping, horrid roommates and wisdom teeth.)

I do not own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho.

I also added a flashback from the end of the last chapter, since it has been so long.

* * *

_Harry Potter walked down from his room into the Gryffindor common room. He noticed Hermione sitting by the fire re-reading __Beyond the Kiss__. At that moment she noticed him as well. _

"_Oh Harry, you look pale, did you have another nightmare?"_

"_Yes, you could say so."_

"_Was it V-Voldermort?"_

"_God I hope not."_

* * *

"What do you mean Harry?" Hermione asked, sounding concerned. 

"I had a dream," he started, "and uh Shuichi, the older one. Well he was lying there, and he was glowing gold, and uh…"

"Sorry I didn't catch that last bit."

"I uh well… I kissed him, and he woke up." Harry repeated quickly.

"That's great Harry." Hermione responded happily, causing Harry to turn bright red.

"No I don't, it's not like that."

"Oh not that, look here," She said pointing to _Beyond The Kiss_, "The lips are where life energy flows most easily in and out of the body. This is the reason that some one expires. It's from the Latin _ex_ and _spirare_, to breathe out. They believed that the soul was exhaled at the moment of death."

"So?"

"So," she continued "the dementors perform a kiss, sucking the soul out through the mouth. You see, in this book it conjectures that if a spirit was somehow freed from a dementor it could have a chance to reunite with the body. However in all likelihood it would not have the energy required to do so. A kiss would transfer the necessary energy thus allowing the soul to remerge with the body. Like mouth to mouth resuscitation."

"So, if I kiss him, he'd wake up?" Harry asked.

"That is a very real possibility," she responded heading to the portrait hole. "Oh, come on Harry we have to hurry, the soul by itself is a very fragile thing. Even the soul of a demon like Shuichi wouldn't last more than twenty-four hours without a body or ghost to protect it."

Following her, he asked, "Remind me again why I have to do it?"

* * *

Shiori cleared her throat, "What exactly do you mean by 'more close calls'?" 

Kurama was about to state that it was nothing, just a joke. However Kuwabara spoke right over him, "Oh yeah, well Urameshi has died several times."

"Died?"

"Yeah you know," Kuwabara answered, "no heart beat, no nothing. First time he got hit by a car while saving a kid, but Spirit World screwed up. You see they didn't expect him to die, so they didn't have a place for him and sent him back."

"It's a good thing too," Kurama broke in, before Kuwabara launched into the Sensui incident. "Yusuke's experience is the reason that I thought of sending the dream."

"I thought 'Spirit World' sent him back?" Shiori asked, directing her question at Kuwabara.

"Yeah, see in order to come back Yusuke needed to receive a transfusion of energy, so he sent the kissing dream to his mom, me and of course his girlfriend Keiko-chan. So Kurama," Kuwabara continued slyly, "If you followed Yusuke's example, who filled the third slot? The part of girlfriend, huh?"

Kurama blinked. "It's not actually like that."

"Boyfriend then?" Kuwabara continued hoping to get a reaction out of him. He didn't, but the boy who had just entered the room looked very embarrassed.

"It seems we came in at the wrong time," he stated.

Kuwabara turned to the newcomers and said, "oh, I assume you got the dream, as you can see Kurama's already awake but if you want…"

Kurama hid a smile behind his hand, and then explained to Harry, "I sent the dream to you because, of the people that I knew here, you were one of the first ones to fall asleep. Getting back into my body was my only concern."

"Are you sure?" Kuwabara asked with a wide smile.

"Positive."

"Good," Harry breathed.

* * *

"First a demon attack, and then dementor invasion. You skills as a Dark Arts Professor amaze me." Snape remarked. 

He and Shuzo were hiking through the forbidden forest, attempting to find the dementors that had attacked Shuzo's step-son Shuichi. Shuzo did not notice Professor Snape's comment; he was distracted by the shear amount of carnage on the ground.

"It seems that one problem has taken care of the other," he stated.

"I've never seen dementors taken out like that. You think it is the work of a demon."

"Yes."

"More to the point, do you think it was the work of that demon?"

* * *

"So you really are a demon?" Harry asked Kurama. 

"Well, sort of," He doged.

"How can you 'sort of' be a demon?" Hermione asked.

"It's a long story." Kurama answered, but did not appear to be inclined to say more.

"I'm sorry about back in to forest." Hermione said, breaking the silence.

"Oh it's ok," he smiled, "no harm done."

"So, what happened in the forest?" Kuwabara asked.

"She caught me."

"Really?" Kuwabara asked in disbelief. He then walked up to Hermione and threw his arm over her shoulder. "Well I'm impressed, I mean Kurama can sneak up on Hiei, and well, Hiei has three eyes."

"Does Hiei-san really have three eyes?" Shiori quietly asked Kurama.

"Yes," he answered, "one is on his forehead, under that bandana he always wears."

"Oh I always just assumed it was fashion."

"So," Hermione asked, "how did you get away from the dementors?"

"Did you ever hear the story of ideal Spartan boy?" Kurama responded.

"No," answered Kuwabara and Harry.

Kurama smiled, "In Sparta, when training young men to be in the army, they would not give them enough food. The boys were expected to steal, but if they were caught they were punished heavily. One Spartan boy stole a fox to eat, which he concealed beneath his cloak. Rather than reveal that he had stolen he endured the pain stoically and allowed the fox to open his stomach with its gnawing and scratching. The boy died."

"Well that's nice."

* * *

Thank you so much for putting up with my delay, I am very sorry that it took so long.

Edit/Updat: Several people have already mentioned this, Kurama was comparing himself to the fox that clawed the boy's stomach out, not the Spartan boy himself. The lessen is, never try to eat a fox, they don't like it. Sorry for the confusion, I guess it is to be expected though with so much time passing between updates.


End file.
